Still Life
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. An item that shouldn't have been found. A death that one never saw coming. And a blonde who should have never entered in that house. But it had happened and for Yuui, there was no turning back. Though upon meeting a brown-haired young man, he wondered if he made the right choice in staying. Eventual Yuui/Syao. Rated for gore, scary themes and smut in later chapters.
1. No regrets

I hope this will become a popular story eventually.

*crosses fingers*

* * *

**Prologue: No regrets**

* * *

_1913_

Syaoron coughed more blood as he was holding the stab wound tightly around with his arm. "That….damn bastard…" He painfully groaned. "I won't give it up no matter what it takes…" He and his younger twin brother Syaoran were enjoying dinner with each other when the front door burst open and all hell broke loose.

They just arrived in Japan; their father wanted to get out of China under mysterious circumstances. It wasn't until their father left the house and never came back that they had an idea why.

Their father was an archeologist and a secret one at that. He would go into fantastic but dangerous places to discover its origins and such. On one trip into the deep sewers of Paris by accident, his eye caught something bright and shining. He found a particular yet intriguing artifact in the mucky waters; just laying there in wonderful condition.

He had no idea why that was but he kept it in hopes to find where it came from and what sort of race had made this.

However, as it turned out, there were people from the underground world who have heard of this artifact through a slip of the tongue. When things from threats to suspicious murders including his own wife became too much for the man, he took his sons and ventured to Japan in hopes of a better life away from all that.

Not knowing that someone had caught on to the escape.

Syaoron was told only by his father about the artifact in question. While there was no concrete evidence of any kind, he was told that the item might but extremely valuable; maybe magical. Though he didn't understand at the time, he agreed to keep it to himself. Not a word to friends, remaining family….

Not even to his brother, Syaoran.

Losing blood fast, Syaoron stumbled into his father's study; where he knew it would be there. He had taken a hit with that knife that was aimed at his brother and shouted at his twin to run and not look back. He couldn't forget the tears that came from that poor boy as he ran away from his only family.

But the man was still in the house.

Opening and closing the door behind him softly, Syaoron took deep breaths as he stumbled to a desk. With one arm, he opened the top drawer and soon enough, got the item in his hand. He glared at it with so much anger.

"You…." Syaoron growled. "If it wasn't for you, my mother would still be alive, my father wouldn't be gone and my brother would have been happy." He then sighed as he cradled the item. "You're nothing but trouble….but I can't…give you away…." He dropped to his knees; his energy draining. "Why…? Why can't I just give you away and end it….?" He started to cry.

Soon the thunderous steps of heavy feet were coming closer and closer.

Not really thinking at the time, Syaoron panicked and with all his might went and swallowed the item. It wasn't big but he almost choked it as it went all the way down. Panting, he laid on the furthest side of the wall as his vision was started to go out. "Syaoran….please be safe….for me…" He breathed out as his grip on the wound weakening.

Suddenly the door to the study slammed open and Syaoron looked up to see a huge dark silhouette of the man who dared hurt his brother. He slightly smirked. "Nice…to see you again…." He bitterly chuckled.

The man took three strides into the room before he had the boy by the throat; pinning him to the wall upright. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me where that damn thing is." He smirked. "And since that other boy left, I'll take my chances with you."

Smirking, Syaoron spat a bit of blood at the man's face. "Tough luck then. Because it's gone now." He couldn't see very well but by the tightening grip on his throat; he can tell that the man was pissed off.

"You little brat." The man scowled. "Do you have any idea what that item is or what it's worth?"

"Don't know…." Syaoron struggled to speak. "And I don't care…" He moved his head to the side. It wouldn't be long now. "So do what you want with me and go. I will never tell and you'll never find it. _Never_."

The man glared at the boy. "Then you're just as good as dead." He raised the bloodied knife that he had and aimed accordingly. "But know this, I will obtain it. One way or another, it _will _be mine."

With his eyes barely open, Syaoron smiled emptily. "Not if…I can help it…."

The knife rushed forward and in a swift movement, sliced Syaoron's throat open; sending blood splattering everywhere.

The boy's eyes rolled up as he made a gurgling noise before his head dropped and his movements slowly down to a halt. His arms were was his sides; just hanging there. His eyelids then drooped as his throat and top chest were now stained with blood and was still flowing out.

The man gave a sadistic smile as he dropped the boy onto the floor; the blood seeping into the carpet. "Heh. You're just as pathetic as your father. Hope you are wallowing in hell with him." Gripping the stained knife, the man soon walked out of the room.

Surrounded by his own blood, Syaoron's body started getting colder and colder. But something odd occurred. There was hum of blue light that started emitting inside of his body. Out of nowhere, a white ball came out of it. The ball soon morphed into a shape of a bird.

The bird flew out of his body and soar around before it landed next to the body; it's bright feet stained with his blood. Tilting its head, it wondered about something. Leaning forward, the head touching the forehead, a bright glow engulfed the body.

The glow soon dimmed down as the bird was nowhere to be seen.

And a pair of brown eyes started to open up…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OTL**


	2. Fed up

I shouldn't be writing a horror story of any kind. But I couldn't resist.

XP

* * *

**Fed up**

* * *

_Present day_

"Yuui, _please_. It doesn't have to be this way."

Grumbling, Yuui zipped up his remaining luggage as he sling his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Frankly brother, I don't see any other option. It's either getting out or losing my mind." He looked away. "And I rather keep my mind."

His twin and older brother Fai cling onto the bathrobe he was wearing. It was early morning as the sun just barely rising from the horizon. "But you're my brother." Fai argued softly. "I know that I'm not the best sibling in the world but you have to understand that I would never do anything to make you feel neglected."

"I know that…." Yuui replied softly. "And if it was just the two of us then this wouldn't be an issue." He then sighed. "However, we both have to realize that…things are not the same as it was years ago. We're not kids anymore, brother." He sadly smiled. "And you already have someone else to be by your side now."

The third person in question was behind the door of the shared bedroom; the ear pressing lightly on the door; listening.

"Kuro-sama is everything I have ever wanted." Fai nodded slowly. "I had my heart broken almost as many times as you had. He makes me feel special, precious and like I was the only one for him." He then lowered his head. "But…you're my brother; my one and only twin. I can't….I don't want you to go."

"It's not like I'm leaving Japan." Yuui felt his own heart strings being pulled. "I'm just going to find another place to stay. That's all. It'll have to be near the academy and somewhat close to the city. And I'll still see you."

"But it won't be the same." Fai cried as he went up and hugged Yuui. "Please Yuui, won't you stay? Please…."

Touching the arms that held him, Yuui _almost _reconsidered. But he had to think rationally. He liked Kurogane as a best friend and he had brother who he loved very dearly. But between their pure but odd romance, he was feeling like a third wheel.

And he rather not be in the same place as them if it was going to be this way.

"Brother," Yuui slowly pulled away. "We're grown up. We have to think about what's going to happen to the rest of our lives. You're moving on and I need to. What happened in Italy was a setback. I should have come to you when you first sent me that letter but I waited too long and now look at us. Even being this close….it's not the same….and unless I move out; it'll continue to be less of that…."

Holding his hands together, Fai started to tear up. "But…" He thought for a second and soon realized that what Yuui said was true. They may still live under the same roof but with his boyfriend around, they didn't feel like brothers; just like roommates. And not the friendly kind. Gulping, he nodded. "I-I see your point. I love you Yuui but…I guess I have been with Kuro-sama a lot. He's…He's different…and I admire that. But you're family…"

"All the more reason to go." Smiling sadly at Fai, Yuui chuckled. "Don't worry, brother. It won't be the last time we see each other and we will always have the academy."

"You're right." Fai nodded. "I'll miss seeing you every morning and evening though here."

"True." Yuui nodded as he got all his stuff. "Well, I'll see you later." He gave Fai a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Yuui." Fai returned the peck and gave him a small hug. "Be safe, okay?"

"Sure." Yuui nodded. "Bye Kurogane! Take care of my brother! Just because I won't be around doesn't be I won't be watching you~!"

The twins giggled as they heard a yelp and a thump in the bedroom. They knew Kurogane was listening in.

Saying farewell, Yuui walked out of the place with determination. He still had the key but he won't be coming back as much.

Seeing the door close in front of him, Fai sighed with some sadness. "Even when he's right, he just gets hurt more…" He closed his eyes. "I wish he had someone in his life like I do. I want him to be happy…."

* * *

_It was scary; watching the world go by._

_Always moving, almost changing._

_And here he sat._

_Stuck as the way he always was._

_He never asked for this._

_Living the way he was._

_But he had to adapt._

_Learn new things._

_Take some skills._

_And be ready._

_Ready for the moment._

_When it happens once again._

_Only this time, he won't fail._

* * *

Leaning on the wall next to a newsstand, Yuui was reading the papers. He was looking into the section for roommates somewhere in or a bit out of the city. So far there was very little and far in between. He had the money for it but the roommates that listed their housing either demanded too much or didn't have enough rules or requirements. Sighing, he folded the paper in half.

"This is what happens when I rush into things." Yuui groaned as the sound of a TV in the newsstand was humming. "I should have looked for a place first before jumping the gun. But I don't want to go back to brother just after I left. How awkward would that be?" He thought that maybe for the time being he can stay with Yuuko or a hotel. But it would only be a matter of time before he would get a bit antsy.

He can't go back. He had to move on.

"Hey there!"

Yuui looked up and saw a very tall, possibly taller than Kurogane with white hair; some of it braided or tied back, smiling at him. He blinked. "Uh…hello…" He wasn't one to be peeved by random strangers. But that particular one was….in his honest opinion, odd.

"Sorry for the scare." The man chuckled. "I couldn't help but notice you, what with you looking down on your luck." He held out a hand. "Name's Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"….." Yuui took the hand and shook it. "S-Sakura? But I thought that's a name for a female." His thoughts went back to one of his students with light brown hair and a smile that could brighten even the darkest of days.

"You'd be surprised." Sakura chuckled as he took his hand back. "And what's your name?"

"Y-Yuui." The blonde bowed his head a bit. "So, what beings you to this neck of the woods, S-Sakura?"

"Ah, well." Sakura rubbed the back of his neck. "Me and my partner, Tachibana just moved into the city." He smiled. "We're getting our daughter into a good middle school here."

"Oh that's nice." Yuui smiled. "Well, when your girl is old enough, you should have her enrolled to the Horitsuba academy. I can put in a good word with my boss if you like." He loved the school and wanted others to have a good time in the last years of school and getting a decent education.

"Wow, you would?" Sakura's grin went wide with gratefulness. "So you work there then?"

"Cooking teacher." Yuui nodded. "I'm still a bit new but I'm getting used to being a teacher quickly." He chuckled. "The students are decent, the hours are great and….you're never bored." He chose those words carefully. He didn't want to give Sakura the wrong impression of the school before his own child even entered the place.

"Oh~" The man nodded. "I'll take your word for it. My partner and I needed to find another school after junior high anyway." He then saw Yuui's luggage. "So, you're going on vacation then?"

"Hmm?" Yuui then remembered what he was doing here in the first place. "Oh um…not really." He looked away. "I uh….I don't have a place to live anymore."

Seeing the dejected look on Yuui's face, Sakura frowned. "Oh man. Did you get kicked out?"

"Oh no!" Yuui shook his head. "It's nothing like that." He chuckled on the bitter side. "It's just….things weren't working out for me so I left…." His voice got a bit low. "I couldn't take it anymore so I split…that's all."

"Uh-huh." Sakura somehow didn't believe what Yuui had said but he just met the guy so prying may not be a good thing to do right now. "So have you find a place to stay yet?"

"So far no." Yuui shrugged. "I just got out and there isn't anything good in the papers." He rubbed his arm. "Maybe I'll just stay at a hotel for the time being until I can find something concrete." He sighed.

Frowning deeply, Sakura felt a bit sorry for the man. He would invite Yuui to stay with him but his small family just got into the city and had to settle in. Plus Tachibana was in no mood for guests. While Sakura was used to that, he rather not send another poor soul to the hospital.

Suddenly, Sakura felt the whole scenery around him morph into black. There was only him in the vast void. He sighed. Just when he was making a new friend. He turned his head to see a younger person handing him a folded slip of paper. Taking it, Sakura glanced at the supposed spirit and was given a nod. He nodded back as he watched the younger person calmly walk away.

The vast black seeped back and Sakura was back with Yuui who neither noticed the change or the spirit that went in or out. But for a split second, he thought he saw the man shiver for a bit. Gripping the paper, he opened it and glanced at it. With eyes widening, he slowly had a smile on his face. "You know…I think I may have an solution for your problem."

Blinking, Yuui shook his head before glancing at the man with hopeful eyes. "You do?"

"Yep." Sakura handed him a slip of paper. "Just got it from a local deli store down the street. Sounds like this dude's desperate for a roomie."

Taking the paper, Yuui opened it and peered into its contents. "Hmm…"

_Wanted: Roommate_

_-Great location; just minutes away from the city._

_-Wide space with two floors plus attic. _

_-Utensils and others already included._

_-Separate bathrooms, shared kitchen, decent size backyard._

_-Must be of legal age._

_-Pay only half the monthly rent._

_-Must show up if interested._

Looking at the address below, Yuui made a noise of acknowledgement. "Ah, well I haven't been to this area before; must be on the other side of the city." He did a double take. "The whole _other _side…of the city." He moved the paper a bit to see if there was a home phone number or an email address but those two bits of contacting weren't there. "So…._that's_ why it listed 'must show up if interested'." Yuui muttered.

"Either the house isn't up to speed in technology or whoever that sent out the flyers forgot and added that at the last second." Sakura stated; trying to be helpful.

Agreeing with the taller man on some level, Yuui folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket. "Well, any chance is better than none. So I'll take a risk and see it after getting some breakfast." He smiled. What a lucky break.

"Cool!" Sakura then patted Yuui on the bed. "Hey, well if you need anything installed like a computer, some phones or a TV, I'm your guy." He grinned happily.

Laughing, Yuui nodded before the two exchange numbers and email in case the blonde does need some installing. As young as he looked, he's not much a computer whiz and Saya; the computer Ed teacher is always busy what with that husband of hers. Creep.

* * *

_Another morning, another day to remind him,_

_Of what was lost and what was still there._

_Nowadays, he can't venture out as much._

_Too much of a risk if anyone would see him._

_Anyone related to the people he used to know._

_But that wouldn't stop him from going to the living room window._

_Pressing a hand on the glass._

_His eyes filled with nostalgia._

_And a heart clouded with sadness._

_Suddenly, he looked up._

_Someone's coming._

_With a closer look…._

_No…._

_It can't be…_

_It worked._

_It really worked._

_He smiled slightly before backing up from the window._

_Wouldn't want to scare this newcomer._

_Though….there wasn't really much about the newcomer,_

_That isn't new…yet._

* * *

It was a bit of a walk what with his luggage but Yuui made it. The city on a vertical side wasn't long so what the paper said about it just minutes away from the city was true which he was thankful for. However, just because there was one good thing about the area doesn't always mean it'll all be good.

With the paper in one hand, Yuui glanced up at the house where the address was. "Well, it never said it was an apartment. Not really sure why I was surprised." He was looking up at some old-fashioned but very western house with neutral paint with white lining. It had a porch with a bench swing and a big yard, front and possibly around the back too. He looked side to side and saw that the closest neighbor he'll see was almost half a block away from the house. He smiled slightly. "Must be an inherited house."

Putting the paper into his pocket, Yuui gathered his luggage and walked up to the house. Mindful of the tiny stair case and though the porch, he glanced at the side of the door and rang the doorbell. The bell was as normal as normal can be. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal;

A young man.

Yuui had to take a step back in shock. He thought it would be some guy in his late twenties or early thirties but this person…as good looking as he is, he doesn't any older then…_sixteen_?

"Hello." The young man smiled at Yuui. "May I help you?"

The blonde took a good look at the young man before him. Short brown hair, brown eyes to match, a seemingly good disposition, and was wearing slightly different attire. He must be foreign as well. Blinking, he cleared his throat. "Yes, um…" He got the paper out. "I was told by a…new friend that this house was looking for a roommate and well I have no place to stay for the moment so I thought I should check it out."

"Roommate?" The young man's eyes then widened. "Oh yeah! Roommate! Of course." He nodded. "Uh, yes. _I'm _the one who sent out those flyers." He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I almost forgot about it. I was so busy with everything around here and all that it almost slipped my mind."

"No worries." Yuui smiled. "I was just informed about this." He handed the young man the paper. "Although, if you don't mind; I would like a tour of the house to see for myself."

"Yeah, sure." The young man stepped aside. "Come on, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Yuui nodded as he got his luggage and went inside.

The young man chuckled a little at the older man before looking outside. His face for an instant went dark as his eyes had a glowing feature to it. Deciding that it was safe for now, he closed the door. Unaware that there was someone in the shadows not too far from the house was watching them.

With the door closed behind him, the young man went back to smiling. "So…what's your name?" He asked. "Just so I don't have to call you guy or something."

Yuui turned and laughed a bit. "Oh dear, where are my manners?" He held out a hand. "Yuui, Yuui Fluorite. And yours?"

Taking Yuui's hand, the young man's smile brightened as he shook it. "Nice to meet you, Yuui. Name's Syaoron; Syaoron Li." His eyes held some recognition for the blonde but the person in question hadn't notice.

"Li, huh?" Yuui took his hand back after they greeted properly. "So I'm guessing you're not born here."

Chuckling, Syaoron shrugged. "I could say the same to you. It's not every day that you see a very light skin, blonde person in the streets of Japan." He took the wheel suitcase out of Yuui's hands. "Here, I'll help you with this."

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Yuui nodded. "And correct. I have lived in Japan for a bit but wasn't born here." The two went into the living room which in Yuui's opinion was very humble and quaint.

"Yup, this is the sit—I mean living room." Syaoron started with a smile. "It has a couple of plush chairs, a couch and a small table. I've been meaning to get a television for a while now." He chuckled. "But those things are expensive nowadays."

"I can understand that." Yuui nodded. He had little use for a TV except the occasional news channel or cooking show. He looked around and saw a few ornaments hanging in the ceiling. "Oh. Are those paper lamps?"

"Yeah." Syaoron's tone was a bit lighter. "These are just a few things that I pick up when I'm traveling around. What I can grab and take with me. Especially those things. Funny. They remind me of home a bit…."

The blonde noticed that the young man trailed off when he said that. "So…you travel?" He asked; feeling a bit bad for bringing it up.

"Hmm?" Syaoron looked over at Yuui and grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do." He pointed to himself. "I'm a journalist; I go where the stories take me. To bring out the truth of whatever needs to be revealed."

"A journalist, wow." Yuui stated as they were leaving the living room. "That must be an exciting life you have. I wish I could travel as much as you do." He then glanced over Syaoron's shoulder. "So I'm guessing that's the kitchen."

"Mm." Syaoron nodded. "It's a bit spacious but I keep it tidy nonetheless. The fridge doesn't have an ice dispenser who you'll have to get ice the old way. And the oven's busted but I'm having a new one in later in the week."

"I can't help but feel that this house has a lot of things that need to be replaced." Yuui lightly joked.

Syaoron snickered. "Yeah, well; it _is_ an old house." He nodded. "I have this house for a while now but every so often I wouldn't be here to take care of it and since I haven't have anything for right now, I plan on doing that."

"That's responsible of you." Yuui smiled. "Uh…how old are you, exactly?"

There was a flash of irritation in those brown eyes before the young man smiled. "About eighteen going on nineteen."

Whoa, _that_ young? Yuui had to backtrack before he spoke again. "My goodness. You're quite an accomplisher. To have such a grand life just barely out of his teens." Compared to the young man, he had only so much going and he was…older than him. That almost made him jealous. "I bet your parents must be so proud though of their child making an impact on the world though."

For a bit, Syaoron didn't say anything. His face was almost blank; void of all emotion. Finally, he settled for a small smile. "Yes, they are….and I'll do anything to repay them for giving me that chance."

That was the millionth lie he had told in his whole life.

* * *

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_He felt dirty._

_Dirty and tattered._

_His body bruised and cut up._

_Soon anger arose from him._

_A deep anger that he had never felt before._

_He didn't want this._

_It was cruel._

_It was painful._

_It was insane._

_No one should have to be like this._

_Like him._

_But that man._

_That man was still out there._

_He can feel it somehow._

_But why?_

_Why is that?_

_Was this hell?_

_Or…_

_Was it the beginning of something?_

* * *

Syaoron had eventually shown Yuui the entire house. The stairway, the two bedrooms, the backyard and more. One thing though he avoided showing was the door that led to another hallway that had a room in it. He long since covered and hid it with paint and wallpaper. He had made the mistake of letting the last one see it and was scared off.

But it wasn't the room itself that caused that fear.

"So, now you got the tour of the house." Syaoron concluded as the two sat around the kitchen table. He made Yuui a cup of green tea. It wasn't fancy but guests should be treated fairly. "And like it says on that flyer, you only need to pay half of the rent which is not that much; about…say a hundred dollars a month…"

Yuui almost spat out his tea. "Really? That's just half the rent?" He was expecting more than that. Maybe two or possibly three hundred. The house was spacious in some areas and the location was nearly perfect. So why the low rent?

"Well yeah." Syaoron then sipped his tea. "I have to pay for it too. I mean technically it's _my_ house but the electricity, the water bill and all those boring things are the ones that are needed to be paid for. Plus without some electronics here, it's not like we'd be using a lot anyway right?"

"I suppose." Yuui nodded. While he was still a young person by some standards, he wasn't hooked on the trendy technological things besides his cell phone and laptop and even then he doesn't use it that much so he can understand that.

Taking another sip, Syaoron smiled. "So how about it? Will you be taking the offer?"

"Hmm….." Yuui had to think for a moment. Seeing the house and the young man, there was little that he can complain about or even dislike. Aside from the weird feeling that was lingering for some reason; this was a decent place to stay. Leaning back, Yuui took out his hand. "Consider me your new roommate."

The smile on Syaoron's face was nothing short of glad. Taking the hand, he shook it. "That's great." He then stood up and reached into his pocket. "Here, the spare key to the house." He placed it in front of Yuui. "And I'll be sure to write all the emergency numbers plus a list of who goes grocery shopping weekly."

'_That was fast_.' Yuui couldn't help but think. But seeing that smile, he also couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. I'll just unpack and we can have some lunch. My treat."

"Cool. Later then." Syaoron nodded as he watched Yuui stand up; take the key and walked out of the kitchen. Sitting back down, he sighed tiredly but smiled all the same. He was glad that the blonde decided to stay. He wasn't the first to stay for now but he hoped it would be longer then the last of roommates that he had.

He couldn't afford another bout of loneliness.

Then there was a noise coming from his right side. Syaoron's eyes started to glow as he glanced over and saw some thin dark smoky lines going up the kitchen walls. He frowned. "No, not now." He stated with his voice lowering. "Let the human settle in first. You all need to wait a little longer. This will be different then before and I would _kindly _appreciate it if you don't wreck havoc now."

The lines soon dissipate quickly as it appeared; leaving Syaoron alone once again.

His eyes went back to brown as he rubbed his head. "I don't know if I can do this any longer. But I'm still needed." He rubbed his eyes. "And I still have a score to settle with _him_." He growled slightly. "And until then, I'll try to hold out. For everyone's sake, I will…."

* * *

'_So you found a place? That quickly?_'

"I know. I found it a bit odd myself." Yuui had his cell phone on his shoulder, holding it up to his ear. He was unzipping his luggage and taking his clothes out. "And the weirdest part is the rent isn't even that expensive. Of course he explained a few things after but still. And I'm paying half."

'_Hmm….that __**is **__weird…'_ Fai's voice rang out with some suspicions. _'And he's about nineteen now? Kind of unusual for a boy his age to have a house like that all alone.'_

"Well he said that he was leaving in his house his parents, I guess, gave him more or less but he actually tried to stay for a few years since his stuff as a journalist has been pretty slow or so I've heard." Yuui was putting away his clothes. "But other than that, he's a decent person all around and he was very happy to find a roommate. Must be hard to find someone who would stick to the end."

'_Well, decent or not; I'd be careful if I were you…'_

"Hmm?" Yuui then had his hand holding the phone. "And why's that?" There was a pause on the other end before….

'_If something were to happen to you; how will I explain to Kuro-sama when you have a bun in the oven~?'_

"…" Yuui had to blink before blushing. "What are you, five?" He started shouting. "That's not funny and freaking biologically impossible!"

'_Oh~? And how do you know?'_

"The same way you know about the fifty types of condoms." Yuui stated with a deadpan expression. "It's called the internet."

'_Wah~! Just hours after leaving and Yuui's gotten very mean~!'_

"I'm hanging up now." Yuui groaned. "Bye." He heard his brother saying 'take care' and 'bye' before he hung up the phone. Looking at the cell, he sadly smiled. "I know you miss me already but still….I have my own life to lead." Wiping his eyes, he didn't want to cry. "Just….have faith in me, okay?"

As he was quietly sobbing, he failed to notice someone was behind the door; glancing sadly at the blonde; wanting to go and comfort him but stayed behind. No need to rile the man up more right now.

There will be plenty of time for that later.

* * *

_Flying._

_He was flying._

_Or was he floating?_

_He didn't care._

_It was pleasant._

_He couldn't open his eyes_

_But he knew where he was._

_In the sky…_

_Soaring like a bird._

_He had this dream a lot._

_And it always ended the same._

_Just landing on a soft cloud _

_And letting the world go by._

_**Help….**_

_Wait….a voice…_

_**Help….Help….**_

_That's not…his voice._

_That can't be…._

_**Please….help….me….**_

_Something was wrong._

_This was his dream._

_His paradise…._

_So why-_

_**Help…me….please…**_

_**Help me….**_

_**Help….**_

"_W-Who are you?"_

_**Help me….**_

_**Help….**_

_**Help…**_

_**Help…**_

_**HELP SAVE ME!**_

* * *

Yuui sat up suddenly on his bed with a yell. He whipped his head side to side before he started to calm down. Panting a bit, he rubbed his head; his heart beating hard against his chest. Closing his eyes, he just sat there for a minute before opening them again. "Oh god…what a nightmare…"

Looking around the room; he noticed that he was back in his new-bedroom. He soon remembered that he was having dinner with Syaoron before getting ready and reading as he went to bed. His glasses were on the nightstand.

Chuckling, Yuui shook his head. "So it was a nightmare. Huh, that's the last time I read Dracula before sleeping. For a second there, I was certain that someone was trying to get me." Laughing a bit, the blonde laid back down and pulled the covers over him before turning to his side and falling back asleep.

Not at all noticing that a pair of hand prints was imprinted into the mattress right next to him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I know...a bit fast for you, right?

Sorry. It's not like I wanted it to but if I'm ever going to get to the point of the story that I want to be, you got to fill in between point A and B.

But hey, a story's a story right?

_Until next time~!_


	3. Settling in

Sorry this took so long. Lack of inspiration and... laziness.

And also, if it's YuuiSyao it's for my friend **Leia de flourite.**

Because she's cool like that.

And she likes the pairing too.

We connect.

And stuff.

XD

* * *

**Settling in**

* * *

The sun was rising; just like every morning it will. Some days it would get over the horizon quicker, on some days slower. There are some days that it may not come up at all. But there was one good thing about the sunrise.

Spirits are more wary of the day then they are at night.

Drinking some coffee from a mug, Syaoron watched with slight amusement as he heard some scared shrieking coming from below. He doesn't get much sleep nowadays; his body having more than enough years ago. It would be a long while before he would have to sleep again. He doesn't always see those menacing spirits when they flee but it was better than looking like some creep.

Well there are times that he just _hated _neighbors; especially the ones who were so closed-minded that they scoffed his way as if being alive was the problem. And they wouldn't be far from the truth.

_Mostly._

Vaguely, his ears picked up a faint sound of an alarm going off. Smiling, he finished off the rest of his coffee. He ruffled his hair and yawned. He'll pretend to be half-asleep just like he always would be. If worst come to worst, he'll just say that he was taking some notes down and such. People have believed that all the time.

If only he didn't have to play the act anymore.

* * *

A pair of glaring eyes was staring at the mirror; the reflection glaring back at with the same level of malevolence. Yuui groaned as he splashed water on his face. Mornings were never his thing. Even back in Italy, when he had to work long hours, mornings were in his own words 'hell on earth'. Grabbing a towel, he dried off his face and yawned. He can still feel the grumpiness seeping from his expression which wasn't a good sign.

_Coffee_, he needed _coffee_.

* * *

Hearing the bathroom door open, Syaoron got up from the wall and smiled at the blonde. "Good morning Yuui, had a nice-?"

"Fuck off."

….Well _that_ was unexpected. Syaoron watched the blonde walk away with a pair of wide eyes. He had heard that people are not made for the morning but to get that reaction from a simple greeting proved one thing: if he could, Yuui would erase the morning hours from existence….or kill off all cheery morning people from the planet; whichever was more possible.

Placing a hand under his chin, the young man took note of the blonde's actions and made sure not to make the same mistake twice. When you have nothing else to do, learning becomes more of a hobby than anything else. But it was very different then what he had seen in others. Surely if he had known before-

"_God damnit_!"

Syaoron winced as he heard the sound of something smashing against the wall. Well he can confirm with certainty that Yuui _hated_ mornings. Although he himself wasn't much of a morning person, he wasn't nearly as bad as the blonde.

Unless he had hangovers. Sometimes drinking helps; it happens.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the young man decided to let the matter go for now. Obviously he was unprepared for that and would need some time to think later. Before he can step foot into the bathroom, he heard a faint sound from behind. Turning his head, he smiled a bit. "Well come on. The shower's big enough for the two of us." Leaving the door open he went inside.

Had Yuui been paying attention to his surrounds instead of his daily problem with the sun, he would have heard the pitter patter of feet.

* * *

Breakfast as it turned out became a bit awkward for the two of them. It was not uncomfortable but the tension was clearly in the air and neither of them knew what to do about it.

After dressing up, Yuui went straight to the kitchen to get his daily cup of coffee. He wasn't a caffeine lover by any means but just one coffee, two sugars and a splash of cream would wake him up greatly thus bringing back his more soothing personality. But as soon as he was more aware of the day, he realized that he almost forgot one thing.

His offset comment at his roommate/ owner of the house.

Needless to say that the blonde panicked and went to make some food for the two of them; hoping that they can get past that or apologize if he can. When Syaoron arrived, the blonde smiled and the young man smiled back. However, it was clear that the two remembered the moment but neither of them had any idea how to approach it.

So much for a pleasant first morning together.

Picking at the eggs, Yuui glanced up at Syaoron who was calm and eating while reading the newspaper. He gulped as he looked back down. "S-So…how is the food? It's not too terrible, I hope."

"Nah." Syaoron smiled as he put the paper down. "Actually, it's great. Better then the stuff I make in the morning anyway…by a mile." He chuckled before he took a sip of orange juice.

"Right…" Yuui sighed. "Um…speaking of…I…I want to apologize."

Stopping in mid-sip, Syaoron gulped and out down his glass. "Apologize?"

"Yes…" Yuui rubbed his forehead. "I forgot to warn you that I'm exactly a happy person in the morning. A trait that I acquired during my…younger years." He blushed a bit in embarrassment. "If you were offended or hurt by what I have said then please don't take it personally. I just…I have flaws-"

"So? Everyone does." Syaoron shrugged. "It's not a bad thing. Just means you're still human."

Feeling a bit better, Yuui nodded. "Still, I want to say sorry for it. It's obviously not the way to start the day as roommates." He chuckled. "I was hoping that you didn't get to see that and think I was some jerk."

"Like I said everyone has flaws. We all have to accept it though and move on." Syaoron chuckled. "And to be honest, I really don't mind."

"You don't?" Yuui asked with a bit of confusion.

"Nope." Syaoron took another bite. "In fact, I rather you not put up a front for me just because we just started becoming roommates and junk." He then grinned; his eyes holding an emotion that for some reason Yuui cannot place. "Besides, wouldn't be great to just be yourself straight up then hiding it? I'm sure it'd be easier on the both of us if we get it out now while we still are getting to know each other, right?"

For a mere minute there was silence around the room. Yuui hadn't thought of that before. Seems that the young man was wiser then he looked. It seemed a bit fast though. Of course he hadn't had a roommate that wasn't his brother for a while so it could just be him. Agreeing to some level, Yuui nodded. "Yes. I suppose you are right about that. I'll try to remember that in the future."

"Good." Syaoron smiled brightly at the man before finishing off his meal. "Well, I should get going."

"Hmm?" Yuui looked up with a fork in his mouth. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"Oh nowhere. Just to my room." Syaoron stated; clearly lying carefully. "I have stuff to look over. I have some stuff that I still have in boxes so I'll just get on it before I forgot." He then glanced at the clock. "Speaking of, don't you have work today?"

Yuui blinked before he also glanced at the clock. He then choked on his eggs before clearing his throat. "Oh god, that's true!" He downed his meal and drank the rest of his coffee. "Thank you for reminding me. Ugh, I won't hear the end of it from my boss if she finds out there's no green tea in the tea pot."

"What does tea have to do with you being late and in trouble?" Syaoron had to ask.

"I'm a cooking teacher. I know a thing or two about making good tea." Yuui grinned as he grabbed his stuff. "And the student that was supposed to do it is sick and won't be back for a few days. Poor boy." Making sure the spare house key was in his set of key chains; he glanced at the clock and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back by late afternoon or early evening; depending on how much I have to do today."

"No problem." Syaoron waved him off. "Go. Do what you have to do." He then remembered something. "Oh yeah, It's my week to go shopping. Anything that you want?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuui shrugged. "Well if you can buy some flour, eggs…" He then sighed. "On second thought," He walked quickly went to the kitchen counter where there was a notepad and a pen for emergencies. He blonde wrote down the items that he wanted. "Here. You can get some of those. And you add chocolate to that too." He smiled.

"Chocolate's your fave sweet?" Syaoron asked with a grin of his own.

"Actually it's strawberry but chocolate's a good second." Yuui chuckled. Grabbing his bag and putting on his shoes, he waved at the other. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Sure." Syaoron chuckled as he got himself another glass of juice. However as the front door closed, the smile slowly slipped off his face. He let his finger touch the rim of the glass; not at all thirsty. "So the child is sick. That's unfortunate." Glancing over at the slip of paper with the desired items, he reached over and grabbed it. "I don't know why I'm feeling this crappy for. It's not like I expect much from him. After all, we're only roommates."

'_But for how long?'_

Growling under his breath, Syaoron stuffed the paper into his pocket and downed that juice before slamming it on the counter top. So many memories, so many nightmares to accompany them. And he had been through ones that would make the average human instituted in a mental asylum.

Wiping his mouth, he decided to clean up and journey back to his room. Taking the plates and glasses, he dumped them into the sink and rolled his sleeves. But a series of knocking stopped him from wetting his hands as he turned his head. "Now who can that be in such an hour?" Sighing, he ventured to the front door and unlocking it. As he opened it, he was met by a familiar sight.

"Hey there." A cheery but manly voice came from the other side. "I was passing through the neighborhood, going door to door asking if there are some installations that are needed in the household. You see I'm a freelance electrician and I make my business wherever I go. Would you be interested?"

A moment of silence occurred before Syaoron chuckled. "Well, if what you say is true then I think I am in need of assistance." He stepped back to let the other in. "Come inside and we'll talk."

With the other inside, Syaoron closed the door behind him and shook his head. "You know, the color _white_ is associated with innocence and you, _my friend_ are defying that and more." He turned around and saw the other grinning knowingly. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

"Yuui~!" Fai cried out as he hugged his younger twin from behind; earning a yelp from said person. "It's great to see you again. I've missed you!"

Caught between laughing and groaning in dismay, Yuui hugged Fai almost as tightly but not quite. "Yes, yes. I missed you too." He smiled despite his words. He was a bit happy to see his brother again.

"It's only been a day, moron." Kurogane idly commented from the lounge table with a new paper in his hands; right next to them. "I doubt he'd be throwing confetti and playing fanfare for your annoying ass."

Fai stuck his tongue out while Yuui chuckled. "He's my brother, Kuro-meanie. I'll miss him no matter how long it would be. That's how we are."He then heard a bit of laughter as he turned his head. He smiled.

"Thanks." Yuui grinned as Fai let go of him. "I'm sure Kurogane didn't mean it to sound harsh. He's just a bit stubborn with expressing his feelings is all."

"Oh, very true. Little brother." Fai teased. "Kuro-cutie can get a bit defensive when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"I'm right _here, _you know." Kurogane scowled.

"Yeah, we know." The Fluorite twins said in unison before turning their attention back to each other.

"So Yuui about this roommate that you're with," Fai started as he took Yuui's hand and led him to the lounge couch. "Tell me, what's he like?" He was rather curious to know since it was rather unusual to move out _and_ find a place all in one day. While he was thankful that someone took him in, he wanted to know if Yuui was safe with a total stranger. They may be adults but that would never block their bond as brothers; and twins at that.

Thinking for a second, Yuui smiled a bit. "Well, he's Chinese and a foreigner so we can relate on a certain level." He paused for a second. "He's very young. Not in his twenties yet but seems quite mature." He then laughed. "And he's very easy to talk to. A bit too casual though I felt at ease with him."

"That's great." Fai smiled softly. "I'm glad he's not one of those 'stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours' kind of roomie." He then laced Yuui's fingers with his. "But if you have any problems with this young man, don't hesitate to call me and I'll be there help no matter what." His soft smile fell a bit. "I just want you to be happy, okay?"

Kurogane slightly glanced over his shoulder at watched the twins; feeling a bit concerned for Yuui's well-being as well though he tried not to show it.

With a gentle smile and a nod, Yuui looked up at his brother. "Yeah, I know you do. And I won't hold back from calling you. Cross my heart." He made an X on his chest to empathize his point.

"Good~!" Fai then hugged Yuui a bit; smiling widely as he felt Yuui hugging back.

Turning back to his paper, Kurogane was glad that the twins' bond was severed in any way, regardless of time. Now he can just sit back, wait for the bell to ring and just relax—

The door slammed opened revealing an older woman with a very bright sly smile. "Hello~! How are my favorite teachers~?"

"…." Wordlessly, Kurogane folded his paper and placed it on the table with a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure _why_ he expected his mornings at the academy to be any different. _Nothing_ can be quiet for long.

"Ah! Yuuko-sensei! Good morning!" The blonde twins smiled as they stood up.

"Oh hello my darlings." Yuuko walked over and hugged them. "I missed you so much. This weekend was a total draw. Nothing to do while my lovely friends were having fun."

"If _having fun_ meant actually doing paperwork while you got drunk at some seedy bar yet _again _then yeah, we had _fun_." Kurogane commented on the side; not exactly showing enthusiasm for his boss and chairman.

Smiling at the gym teacher, Yuuko walked over and patted the man's head a bit _too_ hard before going over at the counter to get her morning tea. "So, Yuui. I heard that you moved out of your brothers' place." She got herself a cup and added a bit of sugar. "Were the nights of your brother and Kurogane sharing a room really_ that_ bad?" She teased.

"Oh don't you _damn _start." Kurogane snapped while Fai had the decency to blush.

"I-It's not that." Yuui nervously chuckled as he blushed as well. "I just felt like I needed to…get the feel of being on my own again. My independence was…_compromised_ so I decided to just move out and such. That's all."

Yuuko took a glance between the twins and Kurogane before she took a sip. "That's all?"

"That's all." Yuui repeated; sticking to his story.

After a short bout of silence, Yuuko closed her eyes. She loved how Watanuki made the tea and Yuui. But she supposed that Kurogane's way of making tea was still the best. "I see." She then opened her eyes. "Fai-sensei, Kurogane-sensei. I think you two should go on ahead to your classes. I would like to speak to Yuui-sensei alone."

Fai hesitated for a second but snapped his head to the side as Kurogane got up and took his paper.

"Come on." The gym teacher glanced at the chemistry teacher. "Let's go. We have work to do."

Though he didn't like, Fai had to agree. "Yeah, you're right." Walking passed Yuui, he placed a hand on the shoulder. "See you at lunch?"

"You bet." Yuui touched the hand before it was off his shoulder. He watched his brother and Kurogane walked out the door. He soon felt a bit trapped inside the huge room with his boss. He waited for the older woman to speak. Just so he can get over whatever she was going to say.

Gulping down the tea slowly, Yuuko sighed in content before placing the cup on the counter. "Yuui," She started. "You know as well I do that the business of the teachers' personal lives at this academy is none of my own."

The cooking nodded; agreeing with her.

"But if their personal lives are affecting their work at the academy, that's when I draw the line." Yuuko then stood upright and went over to Yuui. "I may be a bit odd to the normal eye but I am not at all naïve. In my years of being chairman, I have seen teachers crumble over anything that has happened to them outside of the school; including myself from time to time."

Gulping, Yuui felt a bit intimidated by the chairman's sharp look. "I-I see."

With her face softening, Yuuko sighed. "Yuui, don't misunderstand me. You shouldn't be scared of what I said but know that whether you like it not, I want to know what is going on with my staff and see of the problem or cause can be rectified in any way possible. I'm not your boss at the moment, but a friend. You know that, right?"

After a long pause, Yuui placed a hand on his chest and nodded. "Of course I do. You're my friend as well…among some, of course."

Smiling softly, the chairman patted Yuui on the shoulder. "So tell me; what's the real reason for the sudden departure of your brother's place?"

For a moment, Yuui didn't say a word. He then sighed. "I…I love my brother….I really do." He started; feeling more vulnerable by the second. "But…brother loves Kurogane, in a way that I may never experience. I'm happy for them, I really am. It's just…I just don't feel so close to brother anymore. I felt _distant_ from him; even being in the same building from him. It's _not_ the same. And…I just wanted out."

"Before something happens to further hurt the bond you two have." Yuuko finished; seeing the distress and sadness from the cooking teacher. "Hmm, maybe it was a step backwards to having Kurogane move in with you two." She mused to herself; ignoring the look on Yuui's face. "But it was very mature of you to make that choice. I can tell it wasn't easy."

"Yeah," Yuui nodded. "It was…the most difficult thing I have ever done. Well besides coming here to be a cooking teacher."

Giggling a bit, Yuuko patted Yuui on the head. "And I bet it was killing you inside to part with your brother like that. But if you think that not being psychically close to your brother can strengthen the bond between you two, then I'm all for it."

"Y-You are?" Yuui asked after a brief bout of silence. "But, does that _work_?"

Smiling at the cooking teacher, Yuuko laughed. "Well it had the last time, didn't it?"

"….." Yuui thought for a moment before he smiled; knowing what Yuuko was talking about. "Yes….yes, you're right." He then bowed at the chairman. "Thank you for understanding. This won't affect my work. I assure you."

"Well see that it doesn't." Yuuko's smile or attitude didn't change though her words were proof enough that she was serious. "I'm just glad that I don't have to see two gorgeous blonde so sad~!" She cooed.

Yuui blushed before he chuckled nervously. "I…I see. Yeah. It would be a problem, wouldn't it?" Chairman or not, Yuuko was something else.

"Now that this has been taken care of," Yuuko leaned back to before turning her head. "I think it's time we should leave and start the day, wouldn't you say?"

Nodding, Yuui smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh don't say that. It makes me feel old." Yuuko huffed before grinned back. "I'll see you at lunch hour." As she was at the door, she stopped. "Say, Yuui."

"Yes?" The cooking teacher paused as he picked up his bag.

"That_ roommate_ of yours. He's more then what he seems. I suggest you be careful around him, until the truth revealed. After that, there will be a choice that you have to make. Choose well, Yuui." Looking at the blonde, Yuuko smiled. "See you later."

The cooking teacher stood still as the chairman's steps echoed down the hallway. His blue eyes were wide and his body paralyzed. He gulped; feeling scared and nervous. Though he had a good reason to.

Yuuko _was _smarter then she looked.

* * *

_**That blonde was funny today.**_

_**Oh yes, very funny.**_

_**I can see why master wanted him.**_

_**Want or need?**_

_**Meh, words mean nothing to me.**_

_**Like you're one to talk.**_

_**Hahaha! Fight, Fight, Fight~!**_

_**Oh shush!**_

_**So how about the blonde?**_

_**Should we play with him for a while?**_

_**Oh! Great idea!**_

_**Yay~! I have to play~! I want to play~!**_

_**And play we will, my dears.**_

_**Hehe….**_

* * *

"Syaoron," Yuui ventured inside as he closed the door behind him. "Are you home?" Locking the door, the blonde hung up his bag and jacket. After taking off his shoes, he wandered into the kitchen. "Syaoron?" Upon entering, he saw that there were bags of food left on the table. But the young man was nowhere in sight.

That puzzled the cooking teacher.

Sighing, he went and started unpacking the food; hoping that nothing frozen was spoiled. While occupied, his mind was left to ponder. He was still thinking about those words that Yuuko had said to him. What did she mean that his roommate was more then he seemed? And what was this stuff about making a choice when the truth comes out.

As far as he knew, Yuui never told Yuuko who his roommate was and there was no way that she would know about Syaoron before he moved in.

Unless….

A loud thump alerted the blonde as he was just getting out from fruit. Placing the item down, he popped his head out of the kitchen. "Syaoron. Was that you? Is everything okay up there?" He can assume that Syaoron was home; the young man having not much to do besides grocery shopping. When he didn't hear an answer, the blonde decided to venture upstairs to make sure that the young man wasn't hurt. Leaving the kitchen, he started to go up the stairs.

_**Hehe.**_

Yuui stopped at the second step as he turned his head. He raised an eyebrow at that. Was he dreaming or was that a giggle? After a second of silence, he shrugged and went up the stairs. He must have been tired, he thought. How else would he suddenly hear a high-pitch giggle out of nowhere?

* * *

"Syaoron…" Yuui called for the fifth time as he slowly walked down the hallway. "Come on Syaoron, give me a shout or something to know that you're here." He didn't like getting surprised or scared unless there was a reason. And living with Fai for some odd years, such reason was yet to be found. "Hello? Are you home or am I talking to myself? Hello?"

_**Hello.**_

Blue eyes went wide at the voice. Yuui stopped dead in the middle of the hallway as he turned around. "H-Hello….?"

_**Hello~!**_

Jumping at the high pitched voice, Yuui started to become frantic. "Umm….o-okay…." He thought he was hallucinating. "I….I must be going nuts…" He chuckled in a bit of hysteria. "There's…There's no way that I heard some voice. There's no one here but me—"

_**Are you sure human?**_

_**I don't think you're alone.**_

_**Oh no, so not alone.**_

Now there were three voices. Three disembodied voices. Feeling scared, Yuui wrapped his arms around himself. "W-Who are you?" His shoulders started to shake as he looked around. "S-Show yourself! This isn't funny, you know!"

_**Show yourself, the human says.**_

_**Oh this human's got a demanding side.**_

_**Hehe! And he's shaking like a leaf~!**_

_**Like we show ourselves to the likes of you.**_

_**You're nothing but a mere human.**_

_**A human, yes~! Not at all like master.**_

_**Master is strong.**_

_**Master is smart.**_

_**And master's pretty fun to be with~!**_

"Master…? Who is your master—" Yuui yelped as he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He moved back from it only get another cold touch on his hip. Then another, then another. Soon he was panicking and gasping in fright as he heard the voices starting to circle around him.

_**Master is strong.**_

_**Master is smart.**_

_**And master is fun~!**_

_**We like him.**_

_**We are around him.**_

_**And we are loyal to him.**_

_**But you're not like him.**_

_**Not at all like him.**_

_**You're a just human who haven't lived past a couple decades~!**_

_**You're weak.**_

_**You're pathetic.**_

_**You're nothing~!**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Nothing at all~!**_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yuui screamed as he covered his ears to block out the mean laughter and whimsically dark taunts. "I don't who your master is! I don't know anything! Please just shut up and leave me alone! Please! Just go away!" He never felt so scared in his life. The only other time that he was spooked for his life was when—

"Yuui?"

Everything just stopped as Yuui heard a familiar voice right behind him. Turning his head and opening his eyes, there was Syaoron who was blinking in worry. He was so spooked that he didn't realize that his eyes were filled with tears and were soon running down his face.

Syaoron saw that and was right with the blonde with his hands on top of his own. "Whoa, Yuui. Are you okay? You seem so shaken up by something."

As soon as he felt those hands on his, Yuui felt a certain kind of warmth that he never experienced. It was welcoming, calm and soothing. Like he was being cared for. When his hands dropped from his head; he didn't noticed once that Syaoron was cradling them in his own.

"Yuui…." Syaoron squeezed those hands. "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"…S..Syaoron…." Yuui cried out a bit. "I was…I was just walking…." He closed his eyes as those tears ran faster down his face; a few hitting the floor below. "I was calling for you….there was no answer. Then those voices came…t-they were making fun of me….I felt so cold….so scared…I thought I was losing it…I thought…"

"Hey." Syaoron's voice came out gentle and slow. "It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." He thought he heard something down the halls. He thought it was those spirits running amok so he didn't do anything. But when he heard Yuui's voice all scared and frantic, he had to see what was up.

_Why, those tiny bullies. Messing with yet another human because their jealousy. _

Opening his eyes, Yuui sniffed. He was still a bit scared but with Syaoron here with him, he had no reason to still feel that way. "B-But…" He then screamed as he felt something attaching to his ankle. In his hysteric panic, he hugged the first thing he can get his hands on.

And that was Syaoron.

Used to the screams of others, Syaoron was indifferent to the reaction. But he had a faint blush when the blonde's body was pressed up to his. "Uh, Yuui. You alright?" He was very close to hugging back and having that warmth seep into him but he stopped himself. Now was not the time.

"Oh my god, it's come back! It's going to eat me, it's going to drag me down to hell…." Yuui started ranting and shouting; not at all there as fear took over him. "I can't take anymore of this shtick! I'm going mad, I'm going crazy-"

"Yuui!"

"Huh?" Yuui stopped as he looked at Syaoron.

"There's nothing pulling you down." The young man stated as coughed. "And…you're pretty close to me."

It took a full three seconds before Yuui yelped and pulled away from Syaoron completely. With a red face; obviously from embarrassment, he looked away. "S-Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking straight."

"No, it's fine." Syaoron smiled though the blush remained. "You were scared. It's understandable. No worries." He then glanced down; his smile getting wider. "Oh, so that's what is on your ankle."

"What?" Yuui looked down and instantly felt like an idiot. "A stuffed blue toy dog?" He stated in exasperation. "_Really_? _That's_ what frightened me? I can't believe this." As if the day at the chaotic academy wasn't enough already. Know he was just getting a huge case of paranoia.

"It's not that bad." Syaoron reassured the blonde as he picked up the toy. "I've seen people get freaked out with less." His smile softened at he glanced at the toy. "So there you are."

Looking over at the young man, Yuui blinked. "Oh, man. Is that toy yours?"

"In a way." Syaoron swiftly lied. "I was looking everywhere for him. I guess I wasn't looking hard enough." He chuckled as he used his sleeve to clean it up. It had a bit of soot on the head. He had an idea where he was.

Leaning forward to get a closer look, Yuui then smiled. "Well, it's rather cute. I'll give it that."

The toy ( though unnoticed by Yuui ) shook a bit which made Syaoron bit his lower lip; trying to hold back some laughter. "Well, he's something." He then leaned it out to Yuui. "Want him?"

That smile on Yuui's face faded as he had a shocked expression on his face. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want him?" Syaoron repeated as he smiled at the blonde.

"Want him? Really?" Yuui then frowned; feeling a bit selfish. "But isn't he yours?"

"And? That doesn't mean I can't share." Syaoron shrugged. "And I think he's suited better with you. He's blue and you seem to like blue." He chuckled. "Besides, you live here so it's not like you're stealing him from me. And I'm giving it to you. So, how about it?" He was very amused on how selfless Yuui was. Not that others didn't have it from time to time but something about Yuui made it different then the rest.

_Just like before._

Feeling torn, Yuui eventually nodded as he took the stuffed dog and smiled. "Thank you." He then nuzzled it gently. "It's been a long time since I had a stuffed animal." He placed the stuffed dog on his shoulder. "There, now you can see everything, little guy."

"No thanks are needed." Syaoron waved it off as he saw Yuui playing a bit with the dog. He liked that smile the blonde had on his face. He then decided that the blonde should do that more often. "Now that we're past this scare episode, how about we do downstairs and get some food? I'll cook." He smiled.

"Oh….oh right." Yuui blushed as he placed a hand on the head of the stuffed dog. "Being scared to death does give you quite an appetite." Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah, I think some food would be nice."

Laughing a bit, Syaoron placed his hand on Yuui's back. "Come on, let's go back to the kitchen." With the blonde by his side, he turned his head to see wisps of pure energy swirling around. His eyes glowed brightly and angrily; making those things stop and disappear in a second.

"Syaoron, is there something wrong?"

Blinking, his eyes went back to brown as he smiled at looked up at Yuui. "Oh no." He started. "Just had a long day, is all." Hearing Yuui laugh and agree with him, his eyes trailed from the blonde and to the stuffed animal. He slightly nodded to it.

And the blue toy dog slightly nodded back; knowing what was asked and what he needed to do.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry, not much YuuiSyao yet. Just a moment of hysteria. Like those movies, the girl hugs the guy because she was scared and the guy can't do anything because he would think it'll make things worse.

XD

But there will be bit by bit. Because the next chapter and so on will be time skips a bit.

Not sure how long this story's going to be but I hope I wouldn't take too long the next time around.

...Hopefully.


	4. Getting to know each other

I have no excuses but a few things happened that made me stop working this for a while.

You can all thank **Leia** for that.

If not for her, I wouldn't even get this even written.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Getting to know each other**

* * *

_One month in_

* * *

It was a bit mundane; laying on the bed before the sunrise. It was one of those nights or rather days that Syaoron doesn't sleep but isn't awake either. His body would be still and his eyes half-opened. With the night sky still intact for a while longer, he would stare up at the ceiling; thinking and _remembering_. It was all he _can_ do when he's like this.

Just laying there.

Not a sound.

No movement.

Just him and the memories that will _never _leave him alone.

* * *

It was funny how quickly you forget certain things when life falls back to its routine schedule or the feel of it anyway. Though in Yuui's case, he just couldn't remember rather than him just wiping awful event it from his memory.

Now he was wondering what it was that _spooked _him to death.

After a few seconds of pausing as the blonde was flipping pancakes one morning, Yuui shrugged and continuing making breakfast. "Well, if it was important, it'll come back eventually." Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "And I see you're having fun over there."

Over by the kitchen table was the blue stuffed toy dog, sitting next to a tall glass of orange juice. The face was indifferent but the toy body was cleaned up and its tiny collar was polished down; making it seem prestigious.

Chuckling, Yuui placed a few pancakes on the stack and started working on another pancake. The blonde had wondered about how odd it was to be given that toy just after moving in with Syaoron. Most roommates don't exactly do that sort of thing. However, he was never the type of person to refuse; without reason of course.

But as soon as he was taking care of it, Yuui would find it in various odd places in the house. Not that he would lose it ( he still wasn't sure _how_ ) but every time he does, it magically appeared somewhere else.

On the stairs.

"_Huh, I thought I put you on my bed."_

On the porch.

"_Oh dear, where did you go? And why do you smell like cake and swamp?"_

Or the kicker for this week alone….

"_What the-? Syaoron! I need a ladder! I think I found him!"_

On the roof.

Shaking his head, Yuui turned off the stove and with a plate of stacked pancakes went over to the table. "I swear there's a prankster in this neighborhood and when I find that sniveling bully, I'll give them what for."

When the blonde's back was turned, the toy dog though faintly shook a bit, as if it was laughing. But it soon went back to being still as Yuui got syrup and some juice.

Today was a weekend and as such, Yuui didn't have the academy to worry about and Syaoron can relax from…whatever he was doing. The blonde was told from the start that the young man was a journalist but there would be some days that the other would do nothing and other days too much. There were even times that he would find Syaoron exhausted just on the front porch; face down on the wood floor.

It was a rare time in his life that he would scream to the high heavens for his poor roommate. Of course the toy dog would somehow be on Syaoron's back but at that point, he was more surprised of the other's well being then…the sudden appearance of the stuffed animal.

But it was a Saturday, in fact the last Saturday before the start of the nest season and well, he had plans for the two. He wanted to see if he can get more out of Syaoron on who he was and maybe share some things on his end.

Speaking of Syaoron…..

"My word," Yuui huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. "I know it's the weekend but that's no reason to sleep in." He glanced at the toy dog and he chuckled. "I know, I'm not one to talk but I've been catching on my sleep as you can see." He felt like talking to a inanimate object was a certified oddball thing to do but every time he would talk to it, he felt a bit better.

Maybe that's the reason why Syaoron wanted to give to him. Who knows.

"Well, he may be exhausted from yesterday. If this keeps up, I would have to find the number of his boss and have a word with them." Sighing, Yuui took off his apron and draped it over a chair. "Either way, it'd be better for him to get something in his stomach." With that in mind, he left the kitchen.

The toy dog now alone let out a scoff but a half-smile before black beady eyes glanced at the pancakes. He licked his lips.

* * *

_It was so cold._

_Snow was falling._

_The streets were covered in them._

_It was nice._

_Because it reminded me of you._

_I was just minding my own business._

_And there you were._

_I let you in._

_You let me in._

_A spark went on between us that day._

_We laughed._

_We cried._

_We loved._

_The whole world, our problems, my own cursed fate was nothing in compare to what we had._

_I felt it. And I liked it._

_So why…._

_Why did things turned out the way it did?_

* * *

There was a knock on the door, bringing those seemingly lifeless eyes back to the world. The color was back to brown as Syaoron blinked. _'Oh great, I did it again.' _Sitting up on the bed, he rubbed his eyes; a bit frustrated on how dry they were. He should invest more into eyedrops. Another knock followed as he groaned. "Yeah? What is it?" He didn't mean to sound so cold. Sometimes….emotions can become detached from the human body.

It happens.

The door opens and instantly, Syaoron smiled; the warmth of his own body coming back. It was a nice feeling and more often than not, he missed it.

"Oh, morning Syaoron." Yuui smiled back as he popped he head through the door. "I was just about to see if you're awake or not." He then realized that Syaoron was sleeping shirtless again which made him blush. "Um…I made some breakfast. Pancakes sound okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure." Syaoron nodded. "I'll be down in a sec." He pretended to yawn as he stretched; not noticing the blush on the blonde's face. "I just had a rough night and all."

"Uh y-yeah." Yuui quickly nodded as he turned his attention somewhere that _wasn't_ Syaoron's chest. He thought he was past the horrifying rage of hormones years ago. "Don't worry. Once you have food, you'll be better." He then turned around. "So I'll see you in the kitchen then.

"Okay. See you in a sec." As the door closes, Syaoron's smile turned sad and nostalgic. He had his hands on his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. "Nothing really goes away. Something will linger…but it will never be like before. No matter….how much you want it to…." He had heard those words before. He just wished he didn't have to hear it from…someone else.

* * *

_Later_

After eating the last bit of pancake, Syaoron groaned as he leaned back on the chair. "Yuui, you _really_ got to stop making such delicious food. I think I'm a couple pant sizes bigger then I was last week."

Yuui laughed as he picked up the plates. "Oh please, have you seen yourself? You never gained an inch." Putting them in the sink, he started to wash them. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky. Not many people have a high metabolism like you do."

"I should say the same to you." Syaoron joked as he leaned on the table; watching the blonde doing his chore. "You've must have tasted plenty of dishes. And I bet you ate a lot of them too. Because that's what chefs do, right?"

"More or less." Yuui grinned over his shoulder. "But I've been pushing myself so hard that even when I feel stuffed, I don't gain any more than a couple pounds. Even then, I'd lose it before the week is done. It's a heredity condition, I swear." He laughed as he placed the dishes on the drying rack.

Syaoron laughed a bit in return; liking how free the blonde was. He was glad that Yuui was opening up more with him around. "Well, it'll remain a mystery." He agreed. He then checked his watch with a blink of his eyes. "So…since we have no errands to do, what are your plans again?"

"Oh, well I was thinking we can go catch a movie," Yuui got a towel and dried his hands. "Maybe grab some lunch and spend the rest of the day around the park. I hear that the leaves look quite wonderful when the sun's about to set."

To see that kind of smile on Yuui's face, how could Syaoron say no to that? "Sounds good. Do I need to dress up for the occasion?" He teased.

Rolling his eyes, Yuui used that towel to whack Syaoron on the head though that didn't do any damage whatsoever. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Just dress as you are….as long as you're not in your PJs."

"Aye, aye captain." Syaoron chuckled as he mock-saluted. "So when are we leaving?"

"In a couple hours. I'm due for a shower." Yuui replied as he was leaving the kitchen. "It'll be fun. Just the two of us, hanging out and having a good time. What's not to like?"

"You got me there." Syaoron dramatically sighed; earning a roll of the eyes from Yuui. "It'd be nice to get out of the house and not…pass out." He smiled sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah," Yuui nodded. "But I have to tell you, if that keeps happening, I want that number of your boss. It's a crime to have someone so young working too much." He stated in a serious tone. "There either has to be a balance or I'll do something about it." He promised.

Syaoron had to blink before chuckling. "Wow, who knew Yuui Fluorite had a hidden side." He then waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's just until I get what I needed. That's all. It's hard to find a decent story to sell so I'm trying my best."

"Well," Yuui slowly nodded; not exactly buying it but if Syaoron said it was okay then he had to back off. "If you're sure." As his hand touched the side of the doorframe he had to pause. "Oh and speaking of things that need to stop…."

"Yeah?"

"Unless you have some pet that you're not telling me of, I would _really_ like to know why food seems to keep disappearing around here."

* * *

_You were amazing._

_You weren't like the others._

_I didn't think I could._

_But I started being with you more._

_And you put up with me._

_It doesn't matter if didn't seem that way to you._

_Either way, I was glad._

_And I was happy._

_For a brief moment in time, I was happy._

_If only I saw the signs._

_If only I knew before._

_That even though I was happy._

_For some reason._

_You didn't feel the same._

* * *

The walk to the movie theater wasn't a long one. Well the closest one they can go to that is. Despite how small the city was, there were three theaters inside. One would be inside the mall and one was connected to a café and a play theater for Shakespeare and such. The two found out accidentally that they weren't much of movie goers but they do enjoy a flick now and again. That was some common ground at least.

"_Nosferatu_?" Yuui laughed as he was walking along with Syaoron. "That's impressive to say the least. I didn't think a person your age would appreciate a noir-like movie and an old one at that."

Shrugging, Syaoron let his slightly rusted keychain dangle as it was hooked around the loop of his jeans. "I just like watching those flicks. I have an appreciation for them. It's nice to just go back in time and view them as they are. But that movie stuck with me. It's means a lot."

"Oh?" Yuui turned to look at the other. "And why's that? Got a first love who watched this movie with you?" He teased.

Suddenly Syaoron's footsteps stopped.

Yuui noticed and turned around. He saw that the young man's head was down and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. He then walked back to the other; now worried. "Syaoron…?"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. It was like the blonde's words fell on deaf ears. It was like Syaoron was rooted to the ground and his eyes were nowhere up.

Now really concerned, Yuui went up to the other. "Syaoron…." He thought he heard other voices in the background but since there were other people walking in the city; he thought it was them. "Syaoron." When he got no response he frowned and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "Syaoron!"

"Huh?" Syaoron jolted back to reality as he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him with concern. He then blinked before smiling; if not a bit weakly. "S-Sorry about that." He chuckled. "I guess I'm not really awake yet." He rubbed his hands together with some unease; like a child worrying about getting busted.

Frowning, Yuui sighed as he dropped his shoulders. Again, he didn't buy Syaoron's excuse but he back off. Although a small part of him demanded answers, he stopped. Crossing his arms, he glanced straight at the young man. "Really, Syaoron. I'm seriously going to have to consider calling your boss about that." He then felt dejected. "Maybe we should just cancel our plans for today and just stay home—"

"No!" Syaoron suddenly shouted as he grabbed Yuui's hand. "No, it's fine. Really! I was just being a bit of a spaz; spacing out and stuff." He noticed that he grabbed onto the other's hand out of impulse and almost quickly let go of his hold as he coughed and rubbed his arm. "I…yeah…"

Yuui was a bit shock for a few reasons but none of them even matter to the fact that Syaoron for a mere moment grabbed his hand and held it. When he did, he felt a sort of spark going through him. He didn't know what it was but it was a bit too bold to ignore. However, he wasn't able to recognize it well as that hand pulled back from his and dropped to the side; as though limp.

He honestly had no idea what to say. The blonde can see that Syaoron was having a bit of a relapse of something but what triggered it? Was is because he teased him? Surely it can't be that. He can tease sure but he knew where to draw the line. But whatever happened; it was probably after he opened his big mouth.

Somehow he felt awful.

Hearing the other clearing his throat, Syaoron had to look at the blonde curiously.

"Look, Syaoron," Yuui sighed as he looked away. "I…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. If you don't want to tell me what's up then that's fine. You don't…you don't have to lie to me just for my own sake." He then shook his head. "Maybe that wasn't your intention either but I can only assume, right? And…I'm sorry for…making you zonk out like that. That was rude and insensitive of me."

For a minute neither of them said a word; just looking at each other. Some odd people walked passed them in both directions; only glancing at them for a second before going on their way.

Finally though, Syaoron grinned at the blonde as he went around and bopped him on the shoulder. "You really are something else, Yuui." He commented; a note of nostalgia in his voice. "But there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like I warned you or anything. And besides; what's the point of being friends if we can't be comfortable with each other. Seems pretty rigid don't you think?"

Though he was confused on that first statement, Yuui couldn't help but grin back. Syaoron's delightful disposition was contagious to say the least. "Yes, I know." He was glad that the young man was more or less back to his normal self. He noticed for a second that Syaoron's eyes lit up at the mention of being friends. That made him smile wider then he thought he can ever smile.

That smile was hard to overlook as Syaoron looped an arm around Yuui's arm. "That's a good look on you."

"What is?"

"That smile." Syaoron pointed to his face. "You should do that more often. Makes you more welcoming and less like some polite busybody." He joked as he grinned toothily.

Blushing with a pout, Yuui bopped Syaoron on the head. "Well, I guess we know who's the comedian over here." He grumbled; making the young man laugh as the pair finally started walking again to the movie theater. With a soft smile, he looked at Syaoron. "So, is there a movie that you don't like?"

There was a pause. "Twilight."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Oh you know," Syaoron shrugged with a huff. "Vampires at a new low and all. Plus, unless the myths and stories say otherwise; the creatures of the night _don't_ sparkle."

A snort was all Yuui gave for his response.

* * *

_I remember the days that you and I were one._

_It seemed like only yesterday that it was reality and not some dream._

_You would smile for me._

_And I would smile back._

_We were in our own little world._

_Everything faded around us. _

_But we never cared._

_You made me forget the bad._

_Forget everything that was wrong with me._

_And yet,_

_You also made me remember._

_Remember the good and a little thing that we used to share._

_Oh how I wish that it would have lasted till the rest of those days._

_Just us and nothing more._

_But I also wished that I could have stopped time._

_So I would never have to face what I soon faced._

_But then again, _

_Time stops for no one._

_Not even for me._

_Since I knew that more then anyone._

* * *

_Somewhere else_

A young man with a pair of dark blue eyes was looking into a mirror; taking in the expression he was wearing. It felt so familiar but also strange. It took time to get this far. He hoped that it wasn't hurting inside. He didn't mean to if it did. But to him it didn't feel any different. Then again, not a lot of people would do this sort of thing.

He hoped he'll manage for as long as it took.

"Oi."

He turned his head and frowned at the intruder in his doorway. "What do you want, you oaf?"

The expressionless face glanced at him up and down. "You said that you're going shopping and you needed help with the groceries." He stated with an edge of monotone. "Since in exchange you promised me some dinner later for it."

There was a bit of confusion in those eyes before he shook his head and huffed at the stoic teen. "Groceries, right." He nodded. "That's right so if you want some dinner from the great Watanuki then you better work hard at holding those bags!" He crossed his arms at Doumeki with a grin.

Unsurprisingly, Doumeki just nodded. "Just tell me when you're ready and we'll be off." There was a crack of a smile when he heard Watanuki just shouting at him for being an idiot as he left the room.

With a bit of a growl in his throat, Watanuki sighed before going back to the mirror. "He's the same, no matter where you go." He felt a tightening in his chest. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring up some harsh memories." He then laughed. "You're right. I'll be careful from now on. Will it be okay to stay like this?" He then nodded. "Okay. Then we're good."

"Oi! Are you done yet?"

"I'll be done when I _say_ I'm done, you big jerk!" Watanuki shouted. Muttering to himself, he took one more glance at the mirror. "Guess I'm out of time…again. We'll talk later." As he blinked; in his reflection was a pair of mix-matched eyes that came with a very soft but hopeful smile.

"_Don't overexert yourself, okay?"_

* * *

_Hours later_

After the movie, the pair then ordered some food to go and went straight to the park to watch the sunset. They didn't have a blanket so they just sat on the softest patch of grass they can find since neither of them wanted to get dirty any time soon.

Biting into his sandwich, Yuui sighed. "The movie wasn't even worth the admission; was it?" He then took a sip of soda.

"I think the theater should pay us for having to watch that." Syaoron muttered with a frown as he chewed on some fries. "I mean seriously; who thought that a romance between the undead and humans would work?"

"Well on some angles it sounded like a good idea." Yuui then considered as he took off a tomato and popped it into his mouth before chewing. "Though to be honest, if I were to make a movie, I need to think my idea through before just going with it just because it _sounds_ original."

"Creativity in the movie industries is really depleted nowadays, huh?" Syaoron snickered as he finished off his fries.

"More or less." Yuui smiled.

Laughing, Syaoron was soon done with his meal and opted to lay on his back; watching the clouds go by.

Still eating, the blonde let the tranquility of the park sink in. Children playing in the playground, old couples sitting on benches; feeding the birds and the occasional runner passing by. Horitsuba area wasn't very populated as Tokyo or Osaka but it was far from some town in his opinion. It was at least had more people then where he was born and mainly he was fine with that.

"So Yuui," Syaoron spoke up; a bit bored from the quiet. "You say that you're a cooking teacher from that academy not too far from here, right?"

Turning his attention to his roommate, Yuui nodded. "Yes, I am. Though I had to say, I'm still getting used to the school life of being one."

"Really?" Syaoron sat up. "Why's that?"

"Well you already know that I didn't live here long ago." Yuui shifted so he was facing the young man. "In fact it's more or less some odd months. Though to be honest, if it wasn't for one person, I probably wouldn't even bother coming." He chuckled. Looking back on it now, it was obvious though he would have come either way. The opportunity was just too great for him not to go.

That got Syaoron's interest as well as attention as he sat. _'So, if it wasn't for someone, he wouldn't have come and then I wouldn't be able to…' _Frowning for a mere moment, he then smiled. "Huh. That's curious. Who was it that made you decide to come here?" He couldn't help but ask.

For a second, Yuui's eyes held a sort of sadness that Syaoron didn't like to see. It reminded the young man of himself. But it went away as a slightly empty smile replaced it. "Well you see it's—"

"Hey~! Yuui~!" A similar yet more cheery voice called out. "Yuui~! Is that you~?"

Syaoron can see Yuui flinch before chuckling nervously. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction. "Who's calling you? A friend of yours?"

"No," Yuui sighed as he dusted the crumbs off his lap. "Someone much worse."

The young man was about to press on the issue further when he saw someone running towards the pair. He had to do a double-take at the person. Certainly he should have seen this coming but he never thought in a million years that Yuui….Yuui had an identical twin brother.

It was then that he owed someone an apology.

"Hey brother," Yuui deadpanned as he saw his twin close to them. "How are you?"

Pouting, Fai bent forward and gave Yuui a kiss on the cheek. "Hmm~ Sounds like someone's not very happy to see me. And I made the effort to come and greet you." He then kneeled down next to Yuui with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Yuui gave a kiss on the cheek back as he patted his brother's shoulder. "You know I would never be sour around you. Then again, I'm not a certain gym teacher, now am I?" He joked; earning a laugh from his brother. "So, what brings you by?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood," Fai waved it off. "I was looking for some new coats to buy and find something to cook for Kuro-sama tonight. He's a bit picky with his food." He then huffed.

"He's not being picky, brother." Yuui grinned. "He just doesn't appreciate you sneaking sugar into his meals every time you cook for him."

"But Yuui~!" Fai whined. "I do so out of love."

"Well your love is giving him diabetes so how about we ease off of that and _actually_ cook a decent meal for him?" Yuui laughed as he got a bop on the head.

"Meanies! I'm surrounded by them!" Fai practically yelled that out as Yuui continued to laugh.

Syaoron watched the whole ordeal with a thoughtful look; unsure what to make of this. He knew some things and others he had to find out either on his own or through someone else. But even he wasn't prepared for it when it comes to light. Then again; besides idle chatter; they don't really talk all that much, do they?

Coming down from his little fit, Fai finally noticed that there was a third person in their little group. "Oh~" He then mischievously grinned. "Was I interrupting something before~?"

"…Huh?" Yuui calmed down from his laughter to wonder what the hell Fai was talking about. Moving his head, he brightly blushed; finally realizing that the two weren't alone. "Uh…" He gulped before he caught on to what his brother had said. "H-Hey! It's not what it looks like! We're just eating lunch outside!"

"Ah-huh." Fai nodded; unconvinced as he lend a hand out to the young man. "Pardon the late greeting but hello there." He smiled. "Name's Fai D. Fluorite; Yuui's_ older_ twin brother." He ignored the scoff that came from said person. "And what's your name?"

Blinking at the hand, Syaoron then smiled as he took it and the two did a handshake. "Nice to meet you Fai." He bowed his head slightly. "My name's Syaoron Li." Pulling away, he chuckled. "So are you a teacher in this Horitsuba academy like Yuui?"

"Yep~!" Fai pointed to a finger at himself. "I'm the school's chemistry teacher. I teach my students the periodic table and give them lab assignments on a regular basis."

"Plus the occasional if not already on regular basis chemical accidents and spontaneous fires that seem to trash said lab from time to time." Yuui continued as he whispered to Syaoron with a disapproving frown. "And let's not forget the rare but amazing explosion that happened within the school because someone was too impatient to let the fireworks out from the fields." That got a whack on the head from the chemistry teacher.

"Geez Yuui you're still on that?" Fai huffed. "That was just the _one time_."

"One time? Try three. All at once. On the _same day_ as those physical exams." Yuui glared at Fai. "As if those poor students need a good reason to be scared of needles and that object that you hit on their knee to check their reflexes."

Fai though waved it off as he chuckled. "Calm down, everyone was fine."

"_No_, they were _not_."

"Well no one _died_."

"That's beside the point."

"And what was the point?"

"That you're immature as you are reckless!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Really, brother? You're going playing that game _now_?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That doesn't even make _sense_!"

"I know you are but what am I?

"_Brother_!"

The two stopped as they saw Syaoron started to hold his sides; laughing so loud and hard that there were tears in his eyes. He soon fell on the ground and continued laughing; his body starting to hurt at over how ridiculous and funny those two were but preferably at Yuui who always seem to be the brunt end of the croissant. He even had a smile on his face; a huge one that displayed how happy he really was.

Yuui lowered his hand that he curled up into a fist to hit his brother and just smiled at the young man; happy to see him free and loose. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother smiling softly at him.

"Looks like he's a keeper. It's good to have someone like that by your side." Before Yuui can ask what Fai meant by that, Fai slowly stood up and patted the top of Yuui's head. "Well, I best get going. Kuro-sama would want to know where I disappeared to." He then waved at his brother. "I'll call you later, okay? See ya~!"

"See ya…" Yuui waved back with a smile on his as he went back to seeing Syaoron starting to calm down.

Lowering to snickering, Syaoron sat up again as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh man, I can't believe….is this what you and Fai are with each other?" He noticed that the blonde twin had already left but he didn't mind. As long as Yuui was still here then he's okay with it.

"Yeah." The blonde chuckled as he reached over and helped the young man with the tears. "Hold on, you still have some left." He then managed to get a few drops on his finger before pulling back. "There we go."

"…." Syaoron stared at the gesture Yuui did with a faint blush. The blonde was just smiling at him; his finger holding his tears. Then a flash of white came into his vision. White, then blue then a smile.

Until black was the last thing he saw before he was brought back to reality.

With a dry chuckle, Syaoron stood up and yawned. "Thanks for that." He looked up and gasped a bit. "Hey Yuui, look!"

"Hmm?" Yuui followed suit and a laugh came out of him. "Oh my word, what a lovely sunset." He closed his eyes as he starched his arms out wide. "Mmm….no matter where you are, the sun's rays are always warm…"

The young man watched the blonde with mixed emotions. While he was happy that they got to spend the day together; there was always that dark thought lingering in the back of his mind. Reminding of what was and what should have been…and what will never be. His lips twitched upwards as he moved close to Yuui. Not touching him but being close; as that is all he can do.

"Yeah, it is." Warm sunset; cold body.

* * *

"Che, why do I have be the blondie's bodyguard?" A blue toy dog growled as he bit into a pastry while sitting next to a large cup of coffee. "If it wasn't for the brat, I wouldn't be stuck in this damn house; watching everyone here."

There was various squeaks and giggles that echoed around the house; making the toy dog's eyebrow twitch. "Ugh, there's always some yahoos and dummies around here." This isn't what the king of spirits should be doing right now. It was embarrassing already being in this form but it was either this or go back and play servant to_ him_ for a lengthy amount of time.

Standing up, he took a sip of coffee before sitting down. He wondered what was going through that brat's mind when he _gave_ him to that Yuui guy. Sure the kid's not an idiot but he can be predictable and it irritated him to no end. Suffering can still lead to suffering and the brat knew that more than anything.

"The kid shouldn't look back." Ioryogi sighed. "It's only going to hurt him more in the process." He was rather fond of the kid ever since he was forced to stay here. But it almost pained him to see the kid like this. "Nothing can be the same. Everything fades in time. But like always, there's a second chance. But it always comes down by choice. No one else can do it but the person himself."

He looked down and saw the pair returning from the day's activities. The toy dog felt himself sulking. So much for the rest of the day. Finishing his coffee, Ioryogi jumped down from the window sill and grabbed the cup. Looking around the room, he frowned. "Try not to make the same mistake as last time, brat. Everything will be in place soon before it all falls apart. Just hope you're ready for it."

Behind the toy dog was a shadow; unlike any shadow. It was big and thick with white blurring eyes along with a silhouette of sharp teeth and ridges going down the spine. It was hunched over before it faded away; leaving only a small normal shadow behind.

Just like everything else it faded from the walls; leaving no trace for the naked eye to see.

* * *

"Syaoron…"

"Yeah?"

"We're the only ones that live here, right?"

"Well, yeah. We are."

"Good, then explain me this. Why the hell is there a half-eaten pastry on my window sill?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Adding as much comedy as I can so the hard stuff doesn't crush you guys.


	5. Ship in a bottle

Don't you have those moments when you have the whole chapter in your head but as you write it down, you take a sharp right turn to WTF-land and you have to just *ugh!*

...

Just saying.

* * *

**Ship in a bottle**

* * *

"_Yuui, don't go too far. Make sure that you're close enough so I can see you!"_

"_Okay, sis!"_

_Eight year old Yuui was enjoying playing some ball in the park as his big sister Chi who just turned twelve was sitting on a bench; reading a book. It was a warm spring day and they were waiting on their parents who were bringing home Fai who had a minor accident while riding his bike and had to stay a couple days in the local hospital to rest. _

_It was lonely without his brother to play with for a change but he was happy that Fai was coming home so like a good child, he just kept himself occupied until Chi calls him to go for the day._

_It was an hour into playing that Yuui became a bit distracted as he kicked the ball too high in the air by accident. Watching the ball go up into the sky with a bit of awe, he soon watched in horror as the ball landed a bit too far away from him to some tree. He gulped. This was bad. On one hand he can run to it and risk getting in trouble from his sister then again it was the only ball they had._

_With a firm frown that seemed a bit adorable on the blonde's face, he broke into a run towards the ball._

_Further and further from his sister, Yuui can see the ball as he was getting close to it. However in his rush to take it, he overlooked a root that was poking out of the ground. So with his foot caught on it, he tripped and hit the ground hard. Feeling pain from his leg, poor Yuui started to cry as he sat right up._

_Rubbing his eyes, the blonde child didn't notice a second person who was walking along and picked the ball up with hand before making their way to him. When he heard loud crunching noises in front of him, he gasped as he opened his eyes._

_Before him was a man; maybe a bit older then his sister knelling down to his level. It was blurry but he can tell that his man wasn't from around here by the fact of his clothes. Blinking, he glanced downward and saw that the man had his ball. He looked back up at him with confusing eyes._

_The man leaned the ball to the child. "Is this yours?"_

_For a moment, the child didn't say anything but soon shyly nodded. _

_Chuckling, the man moved his hand that held the ball a bit; encouraging him. "Well then, here you go."_

_The little was about to reach for it when an unsettling thought came to him. He wasn't supposed to be with strangers. Yuui knew that by what his parents had told him time and time again. What if the man was just trying to take him away; from his family, from his home, from his own brother? That created fear into his little heart as he clasped his shaking hands. _

_The man clearly saw that and frowned in worry. "H-Hey," He sounded a bit flustered. "I'm not trying to do anything to you. I just wanted to give you back this ball. It's obviously looked important to you." He then reached out and wiped a tear from the little one's eyes. "So please, don't cry. I won't hurt you…"_

_Hiccupping as he rubbed his eyes, Yuui looked up at the man with a quivering lower lip. "Y-You promise…?"_

"_I promise. Cross my heart." The man made an X over his chest to further convince the little tyke. _

_Sniffling, Yuui reached out quickly took the ball back from the man. Cradling the object in his arms, he weakly looked back up at the man with a very timid smile. "T-Thank you…" He whispered._

"_Don't mention it." It was then the man gave him a smile. It was a smile that seem to be brighter then the springtime sun and warmer then the weather itself. It was like everything else faded but that smile._

_So inviting and…familiar…._

_It made the little one blink before staring at him. When he heard the other laughing softly at him, Yuui blushed immediately before huffing at the man. "W-What are you laughing at?" He stuttered; trying to act tough after all that time._

"_S-Sorry." The man tried to stifle his laughter but failing. "It's just…I'm having a nice day today and I'm glad that I was able to help you." He then stood up and lend out a hand. "Come on, let's get you right back up."_

_Frowning at the nickname, the child took the hand and was brought back to his feet. "Thank you mister…mister…" He sighed. "Um…w-what's your name, sir?" _

"_Oh, my name?" The man pointed to himself. "Well my name is—"_

* * *

_**Six months in**_

* * *

The blazing sound of the alarm brought him back to reality as a pale arm reached out and hit the top button; silencing the object.

Slowly getting up, Yuui yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Ugh," He placed a hand on his head as he checked the time. He sighed. A little after six. He wasn't due to the academy in a couple of hours. Plenty of time to get change and make some breakfast. "Fuck," Even with enough sleep, he was still crabby; just not as much. "I seem to be having that dream a lot lately." He mumbled. "Gets clearer and clearer every time."

Ever since he had come to live in this house, many things have turned for the better. His relationship with his brother for one. The decreased level of stress and woe for another and he had been a bit more open about himself to his friends; especially Kurogane and Yuuko who once dragged him out to have a drink at one of the local bars.

However,

At the same time, he couldn't help but feel something was off. He was glad his life was getting better, he can't deny the weird sense that he had ever since moving here. The chills up his spine; the voices he can't seem to pick up well and shadows that don't seem to belong to an object or a person; like they are living things entirely.

Of course, he was never one to believe in the supernatural though superstitious he can be sometimes. But it was the small things that he was starting to see that made his stay at the house more or less eerie. Not scary on certain levels, but creepy. Like he felt this way before. Nonetheless, he tried his best not to take notice of it. If there was anything he had learned in life, it's that if you ignore something long enough; it'll eventually go away.

Or…so he hoped.

Taking off the covers, he was slightly surprised to see that Ioryogi, the stuffed toy dog, was still on the night table where he last left it the night before. Out of the many good things in his life lately was that the toy's bouts of disappearance have decreased as well; like what had happened to it many times before was just a bad dream of sorts. Either way, it just meant that the prankster, whoever they might be, had gone away to do more important things.

Reaching over, Yuui picked up the dog and snuggled it; feeling a bit better. "Ah," He sighed as he placed his forehead on the dog's. "There's nothing I like more then the smell of fresh linen in the morning." He had washed the toy ever since he gotten it from Syaoron; taking good care of as he had it in his possession. Washing the body, polishing the collar and even stitching the tears that it had; glad that not his entire home ED skills hadn't gone completely to waste. Though what struck him odd was that even days after washing the thing; it will still smell fresh and clean; like someone had washed him daily. While he was happy for it, it also meant that it could spell trouble for the toy's body. Too much washing and it'll wrinkle it.

And speaking of winkles…

"Oh, I should get a cup of coffee." Yuui muttered as he placed the dog back on the spot before making his bed. "I rather not scare Syaoron again with my apparent attitude to the morning world." Though there was a frown, there was also a blush gracing his cheeks. Yes, even in the few months of living here, he can't deny his growing feelings for his roommate. Small as it may seem; it was there.

He had thought about it from time to time. Some part of him said that this was too fast to like someone even for him. He can recall his days of school that even the fastest time he would develop a crush was well about a year; or close to it if he wasn't too much into his studies. It was unnatural to even have them in the first place, another part of him suggested. While he was okay with liking someone no matter what gender or orientation ( if he wasn't then he wouldn't be okay with brother and Kurogane being together ) , he had no idea if Syaoron even had the same train of philosophy. What if the other was straight? What if his way of being close to him was only platonic and nothing more? What is he was disgusted by the fact that another guy liked him a bit more then a friend? That caused a bit of painful tugging in the heart at times.

The other had talked but he never _says_ anything. Only words that hold their ground for just a moment before they flow away forever. Nothing the other had said was false or fake but it did little to ease him. Just what goes on in that head of his?

Then there was that tiny bit; the one that he never seem to listen first.

Maybe Syaoron felt the same; that he liked him back but was worried about the blonde just like he with him. He could be fearful of rejection and the potential destruction of the friendship they have built more or less in the short time that they lived together. It was obvious that the two never had too many friends so friendship was very important to them; a common ground they shared.

But like anything; thinking doesn't always helped.

Smoothing out the sheets, Yuui yawned before picking up a hair tie to pull back his hair into a tiny bun for now. "It's strange….liking a person after so many years of being alone and watching everyone else be happy." He gazed at the window; the curtains parted a bit to show the sunrise as of late. Chuckling sadly, he placed a hand on his chest. "I never knew what to do when I'm like this. What difference does it make now? And of all the people to like….it had to be Syaoron…that just makes it worse." He clenched that hand into a fist. "And yet, the feeling inside…whatever is it; be it affection or otherwise….it's not all that strange…but almost…like I felt this way before…"

That what confused him the most; the familiarity.

He and Syaoron had never met before that day when he moved in. And yet being around him, it was like he was in a major set of Déjà vu that never happened before. And that dream he'd be having; why would it stand out the most. He never had that issue before and it was starting to worry him. It just doesn't make sense nor does it help in anyway.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be alone again." Yuui sighed as he put on some slippers. "That's the feeling that I'm used to; that I'll always be used to. No amount of small joys and happiness can change that. If it's what I'm fated to be then…it'll have to be." And with that, he left the bedroom to get himself that cup of coffee.

As the door closed, the blue stuffed toy shook his head with a heavy sigh; seeing that look and hearing that kind of talk before. "Idiot, you were never alone." He then looked at the door. "No one can be by themselves forever. It's just not meant to be that way. And _he_ knew it better than anyone…" He then stood up. "And yet, there will be others who continue to be blinded by that fact. Some people are just morons that way."

* * *

The air around his room was less then pleasant. The tension surrounding him was so thick that if it could; it would choke him right then and there. It was no surprise that the spirits and shadows would create havoc right behind his back and he didn't blame them. Mischievous or sly; they are neither good nor evil. They only did what they knew best; nothing more.

Staring out of his window, Syaoron's eyes were glowing. No, they were _burning _with a level of anger that he was familiar to more times then he liked. Only he knew how to control that emotion as of recent. Outside of his window, there was an ominous space just above the grass that rippled and swayed. It was far but he can sense it. He couldn't see its actual form but he knew. He knew.

With those glowing eyes narrowing at the spot, Syaoron reached out and stuck out his index finger; the glow same as his eyes started appearing on the tip of his digit. But before he can do anything about it, the floating form dissipated into nothing; out of sight completely and leaving nothing to trace.

With a growl, Syaoron closed the curtain. With a turn of his head, the spirits and shadows quickly flee; only with soft shrieks echoed as he was left alone once again. The glow in his eyes faded back to brown as his whole body relaxed. Slumping on the wall next to the window, he lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist. "Damn, he's getting stronger." He muttered. "I thought I placed that barrier and kept it nice and tight around the house." He unclenched his hand. "But I'm not surprised. _He_ warned me that it won't be long now. I just thought I had more time then this."

He lifted his head off the wall a bit as he heard soft footsteps coming and then leaving his bedroom door until they faded into nothing. A small smile graced his lips. "Yuui must be conflicted. Poor thing; not that I blame him." It didn't take a genius to see what was happening and it was amazing how quickly it came. The blonde was starting to fall in love with him. It was small but boy was it obvious. And it was growing fast. But that smile soon was wiped from his face; also knowing something else that he rather not want to see.

What has happened, what would happen, and what will never happen.

He can't afford another bout of sadness; not when he was given this. Not again. He wouldn't know what to do with himself then. He'd probably—

"No." Syaoron croaked; his eyes filled with tears as he hit his hand on the wall. "I've come too far to fall now." Too far and far too long. He was going to see this through the end. He had paid enough and worked too hard to have it collapse on him now. "I'm stronger now. I can do this…I have to…I need to…" His heart that long ceased beating, his mind that long since stopped becoming his own, his eyes trailed to a lone picture that was on the night stand.

It had a simple frame around it and the photo itself was worn and folded. It was in black and white but the man can see the colors of it through those eyes of his. He can see himself on that photo; all smiles and knowing only one thing. And yet there was another on that same photo. One that kept him up for a very long time and in his dreams.

A person with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"_W-What are you doing?"_

"_Funny, I ask myself the same thing. Over and over again…."_

"_You're not making sense! Please, get away from there and we can talk!"_

"_There are no words that can be said that will ever make this better…"_

"_Make what better?"_

_A scrapped footstep backwards. _

"_No, stop! Wait!"_

"_I've been a terrible person. I deserve whatever punishment god will give me. I can't undo the things I have done. And because of that, I have hurt the most precious person I cared for."_

"_But I don't understand!"_

"_I betrayed you. Used you for the sake of that man. You know who I'm talking about. Don't tell me that you never knew my intentions…."_

"…_.I wished that I was wrong…that what I can see was just my imagination. Why? Why would you do this to me? I—"_

"_Yes, I know. And used that against you for my own selfish intentions. But…without realizing it; I felt the same way. All I wanted…and you gave it to me. I was so happy. I thought it would never end. But then…."_

"_T-Then?"_

"_I just couldn't continue the since-stopped façade. What we had been real, what I felt for you was real…and that man…he saw it. So….I have decided…."_

"_No, please. Don't do this. I can stop him! I'll fight him and bring an end to this. Then we can be happy like we were! You'll see, it'll be just like before!"_

"_My love…" A shake of the head. "I'm sorry….but there's no going back now…it's too late…I must right the wrong I have done to you and to myself…..goodbye…" Another step backwards and that body felt the whoosh of air from behind. Falling….falling….falling. The vision was getting blurry but it was clear of what was seen. The other leaning over the cliff, shouting for him; trying to do something but it was no use._

_The body hit hard before darkness was seen; that voice so familiar was screaming out to him, over and over again._

* * *

"Yuui….Yuui…hey, _earth to Yuui_~!"

A pair of blue eyes blinked as the blonde jolted back to reality. He was back at his own classroom. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes; now realizing just how dry they were. He would have to invest in some eyedrops if he kept this up. Looking over his hand, he saw a familiar face. He almost jumped though at how close the other was but he was used to it by now. Frowning, he sighed. "Yes, what is it brother?"

Fai hummed as he took a spare chair and sat in front of Yuui. "Well, I could say the same to you."

"Huh?"

"It's rare to see it." Fai explained as he tapped on Yuui's forehead gently; not bothered that it was slapped away. "We've known each other for a _very long time_ but I can't remember that last time that my darling little brother spaced out like that."

"…." With his hand still up, Yuui lowered it as he touched the side of his face. "Oh….I was?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I…I didn't realize…" Was that what happened? Daydreaming? Though his brother was right that it was rare; he just didn't think it was. "Huh, I guess I did…" He lied softly; not wanting to worry his brother.

Not buying that for a second, Fai sighed. "Well feel free to talk about it when you're ready to." He can see Yuui flinching; satisfied at that. "By the way, have you heard? There are some weird things going on around here?"

"Weird?" Yuui raised an eyebrow at that. "What, being in the academy and dealing with chaos despite students actually learning and graduating wasn't weird enough?" He joked; not surprised when he got a gently whack on the head.

"Now's not the time for your melancholy humor, Yuui-_chan_." Fai stuck his tongue out playfully. "But in all seriousness, did you hear about them?" When Yuui shook his head, he leaned in closer. "There have been some rumors…." He paused before whispering lowly. "That Watanuki's not himself lately."

Yuui paused before scoffing. "Is that all?" Of course his brother would talk about something so chaste in such a serious tone. "So? Everyone has their off days; even you." Leaning back, he stood up and went to the fridge; feeling very hungry. "I don't see what's the big deal. He didn't seem that off at class."

"Of course not." Fai waved it off. "Watanuki's at his best when he's cooking…or yelling; whatever time it happens in the day." He then saw Yuui placing a plate with a slice of cake and a fork in front of him. "But it's not just him! Yuuko-sensei's acting a bit off as well."

"Brother, she just had the time of her life last night." Yuui calmly said as he got himself a slice and started eating. "A hangover and lack of sleep can do that to a person. It happens."

Pouting, Fai started eating. "But that's not what I meant!" He took a few bites. "I know that Yuuko-sensei tends to hide things and being all super mysterious but this is higher then we're used to. It's like….it's like she really knows something that we don't."

"Again, brother; that's not weird." Yuui was already finished halfway around his cake. "She's always hiding something from us. And then she turns it and makes it seem that when she does tell us that we're too slow to realize. It would be best to ignore the game instead of losing it." He placed his fork down. "And besides what could she have possibly hidden from us that got you so worked up?"

Just before Fai was about to answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Um…Yuui-sensei? Are you busy?"

"Ah, Watanuki." Yuui smiled. "No, I'm free for the moment. Come on in." He then turned his head. "So about what…." He blinked. His brother was nowhere to be seen. He then glanced at the window and saw it was opened. He sighed. "And he didn't even finish the cake…"

"Fai-sensei used the window escape again?" Watanuki sheepishly smiled.

"Like there's another way." Yuui chuckled as his prized student walking in with a book in his hands. "So, what can I do for you? Do you need help with a recipe or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Watanuki chuckled. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." When the teacher nodded with a smile, he went over to sit on the chair. "Sensei, there's something that has been bothering me and I figured that maybe you might help me out on that."

"Oh sure." Yuui took the plates and set them aside as Watanuki placed the book down. "Whatever problem you have, I'll be more then glad to help out as much as I can."

"Heh, Yuui-sensei will always be Yuui-sensei." Opening the book, Watanuki started turning a few pages over. "So…sensei, I was wondering…do…do you believe in love?"

Well that was something that he wasn't full prepared to answer. With a small blush, Yuui chuckled. "Well of course. Love is a wonderful thing." He then raised an eyebrow at the student. "But may I ask the reason for such a question?" It's not a very weird question but to have it asked by Watanuki of all people; well he had to ask.

A glittering color of dark gold replaced his right eye of blue for a mere second before the male student looked up at the teacher with a sheepish grin. "Himawari was talking about it with her friends and since she talks to me too; it got me thinking…"

* * *

_Elsewhere within the area_

"I seem to be getting very popular lately if being in the company of handsome men was any indication." Yuuko smirked as she downed a cup of sake while sitting on a plush pillow that was laid out on the wooden floor.

Sakura who was serving the sake smiled, his legs crossed as between them was a table that had two cups, a bottle of sake and a plate of tempura that was given to them by his partner, Tachibana who stated that he had better things to do then see the two talk and get drunk. Though the white-haired male knew that the other went to the middle school just to see their child, Hana. Such a kind heart for someone so stubborn. "Well, you _are_ very beautiful." He relented jokingly. "And I hate for that beauty to be overlooked by blind eyes."

"Oh, how you flatter me." Yuuko pretended to swoon as she picked up the refilled cup and took a sip. "If you weren't taken, I snatch you up in a heartbeat." She giggled as she put the cup down. "Now then, since we're here; why don't you tell me why you really invited me in your lovely home and on a short notice? I'll have you know that it is a school day and I have boring paperwork to fill up." She smiled as she placed a hand under her chin; looking at the other with calculating eyes.

The soul will be the same no matter in what world. Be it personality or how they were brought up. However, what if that same soul just dwells in another; waiting to be awakened once again?

Taking a sip, Sakura gave the woman a smile. "I suppose I should explain myself while there is daylight." Placing the cup down on the table, the smile faded a bit as he opened his eyes to the other. "Miss Ichihara, do you believe in second chances?"

A rather odd question to start but the woman nodded nonetheless. "Of course. I have had my fair share of those who were in dire need of that." In her mind, a few people came forward; especially one particular blonde. "Of course a second chances are not always free. If one would get such a gift then they would have to give up something in return in order to obtain it. Otherwise it would be treated as a shortcut."

"Hmm." With another sip, Sakura nodded. "I see. Well it's good to know that such knowledgeable people still exist." He slightly joked before becoming serious again. "However, as much as I hate to prove a lovely woman otherwise; I wanted to ask something else that is related to the last question."

"Of course." Yuuko smiled. "Ask away and keep that sake flowing while you're at it."

"Got it." Sakura did just that. "So if people get second chances and of course have to give something up in order to obtain it; what would you say that there's a person who sacrificed something for a second chance that they never wanted in the first place?"

For a moment, Yuuko was silent as she had the cup in her hands. Musing to herself; her dark red eyes lingered on the liquid as it swirled a bit. She then smiled in a cryptic manner as she looked back up at the other. "Well then, there had to be a reason for it then." She took a sip. "Luck, skill, or mere hope. Those are the some of many things that can be reasons prior to getting something in life. Whoever you are referring to must have done something to gain it or rather something was done to _him_ that granted that kind of wish." She then smirked. "We do not always know what we really wish for or why would we be given the things we never want in the first place but when it comes down to it…the need for it is strong…and that need is the spark that brings forth…what is to come…"

For a second Sakura didn't speak. He didn't move a muscle. His eyes though were shining…with an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Was it fear, surprise…relief? A thought came to his head that didn't help the situation. But after a full minute of doing nothing but think, the white haired man shook his head and let out a chuckle; though it sounded a bit forced and hollow. "My,my. You really are a diamond in the rough. Although…" He didn't smile as his expression was blank but firm. "I never said that it was a guy."

"Oh, you didn't have to." Yuuko giggled as she took Sakura's cup that was still filled with sake. Downing it in one go, she sighed. "After all, you've been hanging around a certain young man a lot lately and you know him far too well for it to be just friendly with him." Placing the cup down, she frowned. "Despite what you may think, I don't know more then any other person in this area. Watanuki's been acting strange, Kurogane has been feeling off and the chill in my body comes and goes every time I come by a certain house…." She looked up at the man. "And you know exactly _which_ house I'm referring to, right?"

Frowning in return, Sakura sighed. "I wish I can tell you what you want to know…however, I made a promise to him; that I don't say a word….no matter what."

"Even if it means risking the safety of the people in this area?"

"No one will be at risk." Sakura shook his head. "It started with one…and it will end with one. Rest assured, no one will die."

Yuuko tilted her head, trying to get into the man's mind. "You say that but…you do realize that nothing will go as planned….whatever he's planning as much as one would want it to?" She looked away. "No matter how confident you are of him, there will be mistakes and the consequences that will follow. I hope he knows that."

Letting out another hollow chuckle, Sakura nodded. "Oh he knows, after all this isn't the first time he had to deal with it; only that time….."

* * *

_Some time later_

"Ugh, I just hate how dirty it gets so quickly." Yuui groaned as he was dusting the furniture. It was an early Saturday afternoon and there was the blonde cleaning the house by his lonesome. It was the end of the month and Syaoron was out doing who knows what. Though the bond between them was growing; the blonde couldn't help but feel that the young man was being a bit distant lately.

He wondered if it had anything to do with that journalist thing that he had going. Ever since they lived together; that topic seemed to be more difficult to bring out into the conversation. Granted, the poor boy was busy so there wasn't much to talk about but…it was eating Yuui inside so to speak.

Too bad he was never that good with confrontation unless he was provoked.

With Ioryogi on his shoulder this time ( to keep the blonde company of course ), while Syaoron was out; Yuui opted to clean the whole house so the young man can have something to relax about when he gets home. And do a bit of cooking just to top it off.

"Well that's done." Yuui wiped his forehead as he saw the hallways and all the objects clean from dust. He already finished with the ground floor hours ago and even scrubbed the kitchen floor. Besides cooking, a bit of cleaning can do wonders in distracting the mind and killing time. Placing the duster down, he hooked up the vacuum cleaner into one of the plugs. "Now I'll have to do is vacuum the floor and then it's a long nice deserving hot shower." With that in mind, he turned on the vacuum and started moving.

Down the hallway, Yuui looked around to make sure that nothing was misplaced or in the way. He rather not have something getting hit by the vacuum and then broken up. By now he got the full view of the entire house so he knew where to go and where to avoid. Although Syaoron was very lenient, his bedroom was out of bounds for reason that the blonde doesn't know as of late.

"Syaoron…." Yuui slowly stopped vacuuming at the mention of the young man. "No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about him." He didn't notice a roll of beady eyes next to him. "I mean, we spend a lot of time together and everyone, even brother likes him." He sighed as he turned off the vacuum. "But…" He shook his head as he propped the cleaning object upright. "I'm thinking way too much into this. Brother's right," He chuckled. "I'm hopeless."

Looking to the right as he continued laughing, he slowly stopped as he found an insignificant tore of wallpaper hanging out. Curious, he left the vacuum and went to it. "Oh dear." He went and got a hold of the paper. "Must be getting old and weak. I should buy some newer wallpaper to replace this bit." As he was tearing the bit off; he was surprised to see that it was hard to do so. Frowning, he went forward; trying to get the old wallpaper out; finding more and more of it in his hands.

Groaning, he finally got the now big flap of wallpaper out of the wall. "Ha!" He waved it in front of it. "You're tough for worn out wallpaper. Now to find something….to…cover…the…hole…?"Before him was not a wall behind the paper but rather a door. It was old; much older then the wallpaper and it seemed to been unused for quite some time.

Dropping the torn wallpaper, Yuui then went over and tore the surrounding wallpaper to see if he wasn't imagining things. Soon the hallway had bits of wallpaper in the middle of it. "…So it's not an illusion…" He breathed out. "That's a door…a genuine door." Walking up to it, he placed his hand on it. As he thought, it was old and worn. But the longer his hand was on it, the urge of some sort inside of him grew stronger. His blue eyes trailed to the doorknob; gulping.

"So…this is a door that leads to a room…right?" Yuui spoke; with the intention of saying to himself rather then the stuffed toy. "Why would it be covered and why didn't Syaoron mention it? Makes little sense." Reaching over, he grabbed the doorknob; gripping it.

Suddenly he was washed with a very cold chill. His whole body's was soon shaking. It was if everything around him got cold and all he can hear was the sound of his beating heart. With his hand on the doorknob shaking; he failed to notice bits of color flowing near him but due to the sudden coldness; it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Gritting his teeth, he twisted the knob and pulled the door outward; opening it.

* * *

_He saw it._

_He touched it._

_He opened it._

_He's inside._

_No turning back now._

* * *

Stepping into the room, the chill he felt only faded a fraction; still leaving him cold but not to much. "My, it's dark. No windows then, huh?" He wasn't surprised. There had been a room or two without windows in this house. "A light switch, maybe?" Feeling the wall with one hand, Yuui searched for the switch. Feeling none, he sighed as he stepped further into the room.

Black, nothing but black and the sounds of his own footsteps.

Letting out a breath, Yuui eventually bumped into something; his knees hitting what felt like a table of some sort. Placing his hands on top of it, he shyly felt the object. It was wooden and thick; a desk? Maybe. He then felt something else…papers? Seems so. His hands went to the corner of the desk and felt something metal. Reaching up to the object; he felt something hanging hitting his knuckles lightly. Grabbing the end of it, he smiled. "Finally. Some light."

He switched it on and had to take a step back.

Pictures. Pictures, photos, paintings and the like. Yuui looked around and saw that the room wasn't just any room but a study room. Up, over and around, he can see anything visual taped, clipped or pinned to the walls; creating a collage of some sort. Going back to the desk, it was much different as there were more of those photos on it as well as papers.

Documents?

"What…" Yuui picked some of them out and started looking over them. "What is this? What's going on?" He didn't understand. This room, the pictures, the photos and the papers. It was like the room was supposed to be hidden but from what? It doesn't make a lick of sense. However, his eyes caught on to a few words on those documents. "Paris….sewers…phoenix…rare…" He was hastily going over each and every paper before he came upon a mere photo that slipped out of the bunch.

"Ah!" Quickly grabbing it, Yuui looked it over as he knelled down. It was a simple small photo. It had a man, woman and two children. Looking closely, he can see that the man and the woman were married and happily so by the way they were smiling. But it was the children below them that got his attention. They were twins obviously but their faces….they couldn't be…

"Syaoron…" Yuui stated quietly. "And his twin brother." Syaoron had a sibling and a twin no less. But why…why would he keep that bit of information from Yuui? He was a twin too so he can understand. Why would he hide it from him? Didn't the other trust him? Too many things were going through his head and there wasn't anything that can answer for him.

However, a faint scent caught his nostrils as he lowered the photo. His eyes went wide as his hand that held the photo was shaking. "…O-Oh my god…." Before him was blood and dried blood at that. In the middle of the floor was a huge red stain; the corners of it crusted maroon now since it was left alone for quite some time. But it was deep and to Yuui, it was gruesome. Covering his mouth, he went up and got a closer look. Yep, it was really blood. And it was making Yuui sick. "I-I don't understand…" He muttered. "This room, the photo…the blood…what does mean…? What happened here to create such a mess?" He then had enough. He wanted to just get out of the room and forget. It was too much, too quickly. He had to get out. He needed to leave.

"Yuui."

With a sudden drop of his heart, his blue eyes slowly turned as he looked over his shoulder. In the doorway was a dark silhouette and bright eyes greeted him. He heard the sounds of chattering behind the figure but he was too much of a shock to notice as fists were curling and letting out. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde gulped as he turned and let out a shaky breath. "S-Syaoron…."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

An FYI for those who want to know, in that scene with Fai and Yuui; are you _certain_ it was Fai?

*smirks*


	6. Broken Crystal ball

Yeah, I know. A _month_ since the last one. OTL I really got to stop dragging on like this. Thankfully, I'm stuck at home, riding out the winter storm that's slapping the East Coast silly so yay free time~!

Also, we're finally up to this point and by _this point_ I mean point A, take a left, go into a circle, and to point B where it was right next to point A the whole time. Ugh. OTL

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Broken crystal ball**

* * *

Fear.

The most basic but potent of all emotions.

You're scared.

You're afraid.

_You're terrified._

Those thoughts went through the blonde's mind as he saw his roommate staring down at him with inhumane glowing eyes. Eyes that were lacking the deep brown color that he had been pulled into some time ago. With his back pressed up against the wall; the only rational thing to do at the time was to curl up and try to beg for forgiveness. He never felt so scared in his whole life; the only time he felt close it that was when he thought he lost his brother for good when they were kids. But that was then. This was now. No more a child but still feeling ever so alone.

'…_Brother….'_

Syaoron, undeterred by the tension in the room, started walking further into the cramped area; his eyes still glowing bright in contrast to the seemingly dim-lit room. His hands were uncurling and curling as those footsteps sounded heavy and leaded. His vision seemed to be blurred; clouded with hidden sadness and even more hidden anger. _'He wasn't supposed to find out. He wasn't supposed to see. Now that he saw, he'll be like the rest. He'll run away…run away in terror and….I'll be alone again….' _The brunette didn't know what to do. But he sure as hell wasn't in his right mind as he raised a hand up to the cowering blonde; blank and almost emotionless.

"I'm sorry!"

That hand in the air stilled as the blonde's eyes were looking up with tears in them. The glow in the other's eyes dimmed a bit as the brunette was brought a bit back into reality. Now bright brown eyes were looking at the person below.

"I-I'm sorry…." Yuui repeated as he lowered his arms. "I-I didn't mean to intrude…" He bit his lower lip as he sat up. "I never knew….a piece of wallpaper was hanging out so I thought to take it off and then more came off and then the door…I just...and the chill I felt…" He shook his head; trying not to succumb to fear again. "A-Anyway, I just thought it was some poor renovation or something when I walked in….until I saw the blood…."

Both blue and bright brown eyes trailed to the huge spot of crusted red that stained the floor before Syaoron looked back up at the blonde.

"I-I had no idea about this room even existed!" Yuui then shouted; the sight of blood and Syaoron's intense stare getting too much for him. "When I got this picture from that desk, I thought that you just…." The photo in his hand was shaking along with the rest of his body. "I…I may not know much about you but I know that people h-have secrets that t-they rather not show….and…" He gulped. "I-If you don't want me around anymore because of this then just say it. I understand. Just…d-don't hurt me!" He finally got out as he curled back a bit again.

That made the bright glow of the other's eyes went out completely as he looked at the frightened person before him. He blinked as he looked around the room, the hidden anger inside of him was slowing fading for the moment; leaving only the deep sadness that he held onto for years. He heard a small growl and looked back to see the stuffed animal holding the side of the blonde's head; almost as if protecting it. The black beady eyes glaring at him with words he knew will come out even if it was unspoken.

"_Don't give into anger. Don't give into despair. You have received this ability for a reason. Use it to your advantage and never let the past influence you in the present. Not many people get a second chance, after all."_

Syaoron felt his whole body shake for a moment; remembering those words. He shook his head as he walked forward. The whimpers from the blonde grew louder and louder until his hands grabbed the other's.

Yuui flinched at the touch but after a few seconds of nothing else, he relaxed. He felt the grip tightened for a second before it went lax. Blinking his tears away, he looked up at the brunette who was smiling sadly at him. "…S-Syaoron…?"

"If anyone needed to apologize," The brunette started. "It'll be from me…to you…"

"E-Eh?" Yuui watched as the photo in his hands slipped delicately from him and into the brunette's. He felt a shift to his left and sighed in relief. He nearly forgot about the stuffed dog on his shoulder. He then looked back up at the other. "What do you mean…?" He questioned as the brunette stood up.

"For scaring you and almost hurting you." Syaoron sighed tiredly as he glanced briefly at photo before tucking it away in his pants. "This…isn't really something I would talk to…to anyone really." He looked around the room. "And frankly I almost forgot about it." Well it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. "You're right about one thing; there some secrets that are better off hidden but…" He glanced at the other sadly before rubbing his head with a lone hand; unsure what else to say anymore.

Yuui rubbed his eyes as he calmed down. "Syaoron….maybe this is too much of me to ask since we're just….uh…but…" He gulped as he sat upright. "What kind of room is this?" It was probably too forward to ask such a question after the two had just been emotionally messed up for a moment back there but the fear he had inside well faded; replacing it with curiosity that he had since he moved in.

The other expected his answer and while he wasn't much in an answering mood, he was slightly impressed that the blonde wasn't running out of the room in terror. Crossing his arms, Syaoron closed his eyes. "….It's my father's."

"What?"

"It's a study room." Syaoron clarified a bit. "_His_ study room. The room would be off limits most of the time but he was lenient if one would go in….as long as they knock…" He looked away. "He would go out traveling for days on end without so much as leaving a note and would come back to hole up here to do go over his research." He placed a finger on his chin; hoping he wasn't giving out too much already.

"Research?" Yuui slowly stood up. "Oh! So he did then sort of thing you're doing." He can only assume as Syaoron's explanation was faintly helpful at best.

"…More or less…" Syaoron left it at that as he chuckled.

"And the blood?"

The chuckle died down as the brunette forced a tight smile. "An accident." He simply stated. "Father never got to cleaning it up and I keep forgetting to replace the carpet. It's expensive nowadays though." He shrugged.

Frowning at the answer, Yuui nodded. "I see…well…I guess carpeting _is_ rather costly." He looked at the other as he patted the stuffed dog on his shoulder. "Even so, that's no reason to hide the room…unless…."

Syaoron saw that look and was relieved to say the next thing that came out of his mouth. "Yeah, he died. He and mother both." He nodded.

"And your brother?" The blonde then asked; seeing the look-alike in the photo.

"….."

"Oh my goodness…." Yuui covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry…!" Without realizing it, he went up to the brunette and hugged him. He ignored the fact that his shoes were over the thick stain that was the blood as he held the other in his arms.

If there was anything that Syaoron expected from the blonde; getting a hug wasn't really one of them. His face went from passive to steaming red as he found himself hugging back weakly. "I…no, it's fine." It had been a while since his voice was that high, wasn't it? "It'd been a long time ago and I'm okay now…s-so you don't have to worry…" He patted the blonde's back to reassure him. While it wasn't the whole truth; it was enough to distract the blonde from the room and asking questions.

"I know…I know…" Yuui loosened his hold. "It's just that it's always painful when you lose a loved one." He sniffled. "You wouldn't believe the many close calls I had when it came to brother. I was sure I was going to lose him when we were kids."

"Fai, right?" Syaoron asked; recalling seeing the twin a few times and hearing Yuui go on and on about him time and time again.

"Mm…" Yuui nodded. "Brother can be a bit reckless as a kid but I'm glad he has matured…even a bit." He chuckled. "Still though, it must be painful for you even after all this time." He sighed. 'So, I'm sorry if I brought up some awful memories."

"No," Syaoron shook his head as he pulled away from the embrace. "Like I said, it's fine." He saw that the blonde's eyes were on the verge of spilling tears. Hesitantly, he reached up and wiped them away with a lone finger. "And I'm glad that you don't share the same fate as I do." In many ways. "And it's nice that you worry about your brother as I do my own. It means that you care as Fai does for you too."

Blushing at the contact, Yuui made no indication to back off. "Yeah….you're right." He smiled a bit. "Thank you…." He trailed off; not really sure what to thank the other for; considering the brunette did a few things; _not killing him_ would be one of them though.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I-I'm happy to help." Syaoron laughed softly as he dropped his hand. "Oh, I just remembered!" He suddenly stated; fighting whatever blush remained on his face. "There was a package on the front door that was addressed to you so I brought it in. It had a scent of something…sweet?"

"Sweet?" Yuui blinked a few times before his eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I totally forgot to check when it was coming!" He panicked a bit before running past Syaoron and out of the room. "My supplies! They're going to melt if I don't put them in the fridge!" In the process, the stuffed dog was dropped from the other's shoulders as thumps of footsteps soon echoed faintly in the distance.

Walking up to the toy, Syaoron calmly went down and picked it up. He sighed in relief. "Well, I managed to keep most of it under wraps." He looked at the blue dog. "I'll have to board up the room this time though and buy some new wallpaper or maybe some durable paint."

"What would be the point _now_, brat?" Ioryogi spoke up with a gruff of disapproval. "The blonde had already seen the room and the stain on the floor. And what about the photo?" The stuffed dog reminded the other as he pointed to the front pocket. "He may be naïve but he isn't stupid. He's sharper then you give him credit for." He sighed as he crossed his arms. "Eventually he'll ask again and he won't take those half-assed answers the next time around."

The brunette figured that would be the case as he lowered his eyes to stare at the ground. "I'm well aware of that." He slowly nodded. "And I know that I have to reveal myself…_all of me_ in time but…just not now." He sighed in defeat. "Not when everything is still on the red zone…so to speak. I'll tell him…explain maybe everything….I promise."

Ioryogi growled in uncertainty. "Hmm….fine." He shook his head. "I know you don't back down on your word, kid but don't blame me if you took too long and the blonde reacts poorly because of this whole…secrecy." He rubbed his head. "The shopkeeper won't be happy about it the choice though even if he can't do anything to change it otherwise."

"He's much kinder then the last one. I will say that." Syaoron smiled softly. "But I'm sure he understands either way. I'm grateful for everything up to this point he has done for me, even if I have to compensate for that help."

"You should be grateful." The dog agreed. "I would have decked your head if you weren't." With a sigh, he nodded. "Now then, let's get the hell out of this room so we can talk more about the _other_ situation."

"Right…." Syaoron solemnly stated as he can see the very room turning and warping before his eyes. "It is…getting _too nostalgic_ in here…."

* * *

_A mistake has been made._

_A slip-up has been noticed._

_One with many eyes has seen it._

_Now someone else will make their move._

_Don't know when._

_Don't know how._

_But one thing is certain._

_Nothing can go back to the way it was once someone figures out what's different._

_Not even….._

* * *

_Elsewhere, days later_

"What's wrong, sensei? You look a bit down."

Yuui groaned as he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Watanuki."

The student in question frowned as he got a closer look. "Yeah, right. You look anything but fine, Yuui-sensei." He reached out and touched the teacher's forehead. "You don't look sick. Maybe it was a bad idea to go out for lunch today."

"No!" The blonde stood upright. "N-No. I'm getting sick or anything. Besides it'd be pointless if that was the case since you wanted me to enjoy lunch with you….which is weird considering…." He trailed off; unsure if he should say it or not.

"That I'm not joined at the hip with the oaf?" Watanuki finished it for him. "Or that I asked you and not Fai-sensei?"

"The former one, yes."

Watanuki huffed as he crossed his arms. "As much as I hate to admit how close the two of us are, I have my own life just like that jerk does. And besides," He reached over and sipped his glass that was filled with soda. "He's out of town on family matters. His grandma on his dad's side is getting sick." He glanced at his glass sadly. "A shame, really. Hope everything is alright where he is now."

The teacher stared at the expression Watanuki had as he sipped his iced tea. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the way the other was talking just two seconds ago; it would seem that _he _was the older one and not him. It wasn't odd considering the poor boy's past but still, it was….slightly unnerving.

But he'd be damned if he was going let the moment slip by him.

With a teasing smile, Yuui looked at Watanuki as he pointed. "You miss Doumeki, don't you?"

And just like a fuse in a lightbulb, Watanuki's face went all red as he stuttered and flailed his arms around. "I-I do not!" He argued. "I-I'm just saying that—"

"That you missed Doumeki terribly and you can't wait to see him again so he can be by your side like always." Yuui cut him off with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure he misses you too." He grinned at the glare he received in retaliation. "Calm down, protégé. I'm just lightening the mood. Can't have that frown stick to your face forever."

Huffing, Watanuki leaned back on his chair. "You're almost as bad as Fai-sensei, do you know that?"

"Almost?"

"Yeah," The student grinned. "At least you know when to quit. With Fai-sensei….it's…well…it's like…" He scratched his cheek.

"You don't have to say it." Yuui raised his hands up to stop the other from thinking too much. "But I would refrain from mentioning it to brother as much as possible because well… an angry chemistry teacher isn't exactly a pleasant thing to see."

"Yeah, no kidding." Watanuki had his share of witnessing such a sight; however rare that it was. "Speaking of Fai-sensei, how are you two lately?" He asked. "I…probably shouldn't know about the situation but Yuuko-sensei let one slip when I gave her some tea to drink…."

Chuckling, Yuui waved it off. "It's fine. I'm just surprised that it hasn't spread throughout the academy." He leaned back as the waitress placed down their orders. He had a grilled chicken sandwich with fries while Watanuki had salmon fillet with a side of salad and a baked potato. As he nibbled on a fry, he shrugged. "It's going great. We've really been coming close; just like we were as children." He then lowered his eyes. "Although…"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it's just me but…." Yuui played with the half-eaten fry on his plate. "Brother seemed to be off for some reason."

"Off?" Watanuki's tone had what was called surprise but in his eyes; there wasn't a hint of it. "Off how? Did something bad happen between….?"

"Oh no!" Yuui shook his head. "His and Kurogane's relationship has been going well as usual. But I…kind of wished that would have been the case. Maybe then it would have given me a definite clue as to what's going on…" He then looked up at Watanuki with a sheepish smile. "Oh, but you probably don't want to hear it though-"

"I have listened to Yuuko-sensei's constant whining, Doumeki's lack of words and Himawari going on and on about her own stuff….not that it's not interesting to hear." He blushed a bit. "So just go on and talk to me about it. You've done a lot of listening when people have their problems so I think it's time you deserve someone to lend their ear to you for a change."

Yuui's eyes seem to sparkle as he felt his own face heat up. Coughing, he gave the other a small smile. "Ah, yes…I suppose you're right." It's not like he didn't want someone to listen to him. But he thought that with everyone's daily problems, he thought it'd be best to just set it aside and work it out on his own. Of course, brother wouldn't hear of it as did Kurogane or Yuuko and then there was…

….Syaoron.

Shaking his head, the blonde tried his best to keep his mind on track. Ever since that day, the brunette had been very distant from him; more so then normal. He may not know a lot about him but he knew an uncomfortable person when he saw one. The room must be doing more harm to the other then he thought. But that photo he saw, it was old, legit old as he can recall. It wasn't one of those fake photos that make it look like it was ancient in a way. It was real…so real that he can't help but wonder.

Was Syaoron hiding something more then just that dreadful room?

And did it involve that photo somehow?

Unknown to the blonde, Watanuki was watching his expression change from one to another; clearly in thought. His right eye was shifting colors; on the verge of changing into golden brown. But a comment stopped him from doing anything else. It was loud and clear yet no one else had heard it. Sighing, he tapped his fork on the table. "Yuui-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Yuui looked up and blushed; noticing that he was indeed getting off track. "Oh dear, sorry. My mind was elsewhere for a second." He had no idea what to do now but he probably will get a clue later on. "Um...w-what were we talking about again?"

With a cryptic smile that was unbecoming of Watanuki and yet so familiar, he leaned forward. "You were talking about how off Fai-sensei was. So come on, out with it." He joked a bit. "How off was he lately?"

* * *

_Blood_

_So much blood_

_Red_

_That lovely red_

_Staining the prudent gray and green_

_The sidewalk and on the grass._

_It wasn't as thrilling as the first time around_

_But it certainly won't be the last_

_For one certain person was the target_

_But another one will fall before then_

* * *

"So another one was lost…." A soft mature voice rang out as there was a slight creak on the bed. "How awful that an innocent crossed paths with that being."

"Well that's what they get for not listening to their elders about walking alone at night." A gruff voice replied.

"You don't mean that. You're just as saddened by this as I am."

"….Maybe I am. But that doesn't change a damn thing and you know it."

"Blunt as ever, I see."

"You make it sound like this is new to you, Kobato."

A soft giggle escaped those soft lips as the young woman made herself comfortable on Syaoron's bed. She had a certain glow on her but it was hardly noticeable. At least to those who have closed their eyes to the world. With her long light brown hair spilling onto the soft furniture and her slim pale legs crossed, she laid on her side as she was watching the young man in question slumber but not in peace. "No, it's not. But it doesn't make it any less surprising since…it has been a while."

The stuffed dog on the window sill had his stubby arms crossed as he huffed. "Then you need to get your head checked out Dobato. Wouldn't want that pissy boyfriend worry about you even more." He could never understand how beings like Kobato and another named Kohaku would want to hang around humans so much. They were far better then them on a spiritual level and they are in a sense immortal. Well it was true for Kohaku, a ditzy but lovable angel but for the young woman Kobato….

Well….the term for her really was blurry and it was partly the reason he was stuck in his pathetic form. But moving on.

Smiling at the other, Kobato traced a finger down Syaoron's cheek; worried. "Fujimoto is a very nice guy who only wants the best for me. Very cute and sweet too. Always making me breakfast, making sure I get to the academy on time….leaving me small notes in my lunches—"

"Someone gag me with a spoon." Ioryogi blushed as he growled a bit. "Yeah, I get it. He's fine and you're happy. That's fine. Other then his anger issues, he's okay." He heard the other laugh softly as he watched the young woman tend to the being on the bed. Irony was indeed despicable. But the laughter died down as he raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't look good for him, does it?"

Lifting her head to view the toy, she shook her head. "It's not terrible but it worse then okay. I never seen him so…tired before." She cupped the side of the young man's face. "I know that we barely have the chance to talk as he's rather busy but it this….rather unsettling." She frowned for a moment. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Ioryogi sighed. "Well-" He flinched before looking out from the window. A tall slim person was walking by the house. The figure looked strange yet familiar. It must have felt the toy's eyes as it looked up and smiled. The dog didn't like that smile. It was cold, calculating and….down right dangerous. But he sat still as the figure chuckled and went on their way. Sighing as the figure was gone from his vision, the dog turned back at Kobato who was holding Syaoron in her arms like a mother would for a child.

"Let's just say," The stuffed toy started slowly. "Shit's finally starting to hit the fan."

* * *

_Time can be cruel_

_Time can be unkind_

_Time can only go forward_

_Rarely does it rewind_

_But if you wish hard enough_

_If you really want it to be_

_One day it will happen again_

_And hopefully you will be with me_

* * *

"Renovations?" Yuui asked as he took a sip of tea.

With a nod, Yuuko started eating some of those doughnut balls that she bought from a local grocery store. She can feel the stare of concern from the blonde as they both know that it was Watanuki who makes food for the chairman and Kurogane, the gym teacher serves tea.

And yet, neither of them was at the academy lately.

"As you very well know, the academy has been open and running for about half a century and as such, certain things often get rusty or no longer functioning." The woman continued as she took another bite. "Because of numerous complaints from both students and teachers along with a couple recent injuries from the janitor; I finally put my foot down and called for some help to fix the building up. However, that means that there may be some class cancellations or even the whole school closing for a day or two."

"So in short," Yuui sighed. "We may get that unexpected break either way." He agreed with the chairman that the school did need some fixing up. At the same time though, there was a sense of dread in his stomach. "So…what happens now?"

The woman smiled as she pushed the box towards the blonde; offering to share. "Since some classrooms are including in the renovations; I had to make certain decisions on the behalf of the school to prevent too many students missing too many days from it." She then pointed to the chef. "Therefore, I'm sorry to say that your classes as of now and until further notice are cancelled."

The choking sound that came from the blonde was almost course and tight as the chewed up doughnut ball was almost stuck to his throat. Swallowing before coughing a bit into his hand, Yuui had to look up and blinked. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard right." Yuuko confirmed as she sighed. "As well as your cooking classes go, it's only an elective and as such not very necessary for their grades and if they miss too much then they can just take it again. Rest assured that you're not the only one taking the hit for the others. The art department and the woodshop had to cut their classes. Even Kamui was more than relieved to get some time off."

Well that would explain why he was more at the hip with his twin Subaru lately. Yuui nodded as he sadly sighed. "So the cancellations are there so the other teachers can use the classrooms if their own are getting fix, right?"

"You hit the nail on the head, dear Yuui." Yuuko smiled. "But don't fret about it. You're still getting paid for the unexpected vacation. Might as well use the time to do something else worth while. Like painting, going out with friends or…finishing up from paperwork~?"

The blonde blinked at the chairman before sighing. Should have known it would have led up to that. He leaned out a hand. "How much this time, sensei?"

"Oh, you're so helpful when needed my sweet~!" Yuuko giggled as she took out a very thick folder and placed it on the table. "Not as much as last time. But I do expect it to be done before the end of the month. I don't care if he says yes and you two hit it off; even then I want it done."

"If he says…." Yuui trailed off; very confused to what the woman was saying before it clicked and his face went very bright red. "W-Whoa, Yuuko-sensei!" He placed his hands up in defense. "J-Just—what!?" He finally got out after a few seconds of stuttering.

The smile on the woman's face was nothing less of maliciously evil. "Well you've been living with that roomie for quite some time. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed." She teased as she ate more of the small doughnuts.

"…" With his face still red, Yuui was dead silent as he clenched his fists. Those dark red eyes were just piercing him in ways he never thought one can. With a shuddering sigh, he gulped. "W-Was it that obvious?"

"Not to most but nothing gets passed me." Yuuko smirked. "Anyway, I do hope you get the chance to talk to that young man and get an answer. Girls hate it when their crushes don't reply to them right away."

"But…I'm _not_ a girl…."

"Technicalities." The chairman waved it off as she leaned back. "Anyway, with all the time you have now, I don't see why you shouldn't say anything since it is written all over your face and the apparent urge is there…unless…something else has happened…." Her smile was wiped off as she then stared at the blonde.

For a while, neither of them said a word.

Yuui didn't know how to answer that as he tried not to look at the woman before him. It was really like she knew more then she let on. It wasn't anything to new since he had gotten used to her but that certain look she gave….it was like she was trying to_ hint_ at something.

_Don't tell me that you haven't noticed._

Those blue eyes widened as he started to think. His mind went back to that day he went into that room all of a sudden. He had no clue why it was important but he can't seem to get away from those thoughts. Then the image came behind his eyes. The blood stained floor, the sudden chill, the photo and then….the person who walked into the room.

_Chill_

_Blood_

_The photo_

_Him._

_Replay_

_Rewind_

_Can't ignore._

_Can't forget._

His breath hitched a bit as he blinked. "I…don't know what you're talking about…" He finally said as he found himself gripping the front of his shirt. Surely the assumptions he had were just that; assumptions. Then why….why did it feel like he was being _lied _to? He never pressed anything further and despite the nagging in the back of his mind despite the other's words; he was quite content with the answers.

_But were you?_

_Or did you just wanted to block it out of your mind?_

_You know what you saw._

_You know something else is happening._

_And yet here you sit._

_Ignorant._

_Passive_

_Pathetic._

_Don't you want to know?_

_Don't you want to find out?_

_Then what are you waiting for….__**Yuui**__?_

Gritting his teeth, Yuui suddenly stood up. He didn't know why he just got out of the chair like that but his body was overpowering everything that his mind was screaming at him with. Just now he heard a voice that was not his own but it wasn't as foreign as he would expect. But he had no time to dwell on it as he walked around the table to get his bag.

"What's wrong, Yuui?" Yuuko finally spoke up as she watched with mild interest. "You seem a bit jittery."

"I just remembered something…" Those words seem to be spilling out of Yuui before he can stop it. "Something that is very important and I can't wait another second for. I'm sorry for walking out on you like this but you told me that I have some time now-"

"Paperwork."

"—right, and I just have to get this over with before I do something really stupid." Yuui grabbed the folder from the chairman's hand as he bowed. "Well call me when I can teach my classes again. Thank you." He then rushed out of the room as the bell rang; signaling the end of lunch. If he was paying any form of attention, he would have seen the chairman's smirk gracing her lips.

As the cooking teacher was rushing by, he suddenly bumped into another person hard.

"Whoa, Yuui." Fai smiled as he held his brother upright; preventing the two from falling down. "What's going on? You look like you seen a ghost—"

"Sorry, brother." Yuui panted. "Can't talk right now. Maybe later. I'll call you." He gave his brother a kiss on the cheek as he moved around and walked by the chemistry teacher. "Bye!" He waved without looking back as he practically ran down the hallway.

The lone figure just watched as Yuui was out of sight. Those bright blue eyes darkened greatly as a deep scowl etched those lips. The hands clenched into fists before sounds of angry footsteps echoed the hallway.

* * *

_A mistake was made._

_Darkness into light._

_Someone is making a move._

_But it won't be at night._

_If one isn't careful,_

_If the other isn't around_

_Red would be the only color _

_To see in this lovely town_

* * *

The sense of dread was so strong that it almost consumed the young man. Even with Kobato's help and comfort, it wouldn't go away. Maybe Ioryogi was right, maybe he should have come clean about everything or at least a lot of it when the blonde was that room. Maybe then the tension between them wouldn't be there in the first place.

Even so.

What if his fear of what would happen occurs? What if the blonde would be pushed too far to the edge with lie and dark secrets that he'll run away and never come back? He certainly wouldn't call the other a coward; not when he hadn't ran away the last time despite the position he was in. So he couldn't blame him if the blonde walked out on him because of all of this.

But….where does that leave him; the one who had been waiting after all this time?

Will he drown in darkness again?

Will his heart hardened up to a point that no one can get through?

He honestly didn't know and for the first time after years of thinking, he was scared of the answer.

Now was not the time to think about it. He had to get some cleaning done so Yuui can at least come home to something to smile at. With a dish rag, Syaoron started cleaning the wet but clean dishes to put on the rack to dry. He can feel the intense stare of the stuffed toy as well as the presence of multiple spirits that continued to linger around. For a while, he made sure to keep them at bay when he was around Yuui so the blonde wouldn't get scared again but now it was getting harder and harder to do so.

He was getting tired.

And not the kind that sleep can fix.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Ioryogi finally spoke up; seeing the other's body swaying back and forth a bit. "Not that I ever thought you were a lazy piece of shit but even for me this is painful to watch. You have to talk to the blonde."

"And what could I possibly say?" Syaoron angrily stated as he turned around at glared at the dog. "Sorry that I've been lying to you about my age all this time. That I'm not only almost a hundred years old but have abilities that would make exorcists cringe and oh! By the way, this isn't the first time we actually met, did you know that?" He threw the dishrag into the sick with a growl. "Sorry but I can't see at any point just sitting down and talking about this with him!"

Undeterred by the sudden bout of rage, Ioryogi shrugged. "I just think anything's better then standing there letting crap just hit you before it even happens. And to be honest…that blonde's worried about you."

The young man's eyes went wide at the dog. "He's….worried about me…?"

"Well that was fuck choice of words I just said but in general, yeah he is." Ioryogi relented. "Like I said before he may be naïve but he isn't stupid. Kid's got a sharp sense despite how airheaded he seems around others. He likes to help, to comfort others. While I think he's too kind for his own good, I can see why you fell in love with him…in the first place…."

For a second Syaoron didn't say a word as he placed a hand on his chest; over where his heart was. He closed his eyes and sighed. "He does have that kind of aura around him. I would be pulled closer to him no matter what I do…but…it was that same bout that kindness that got him to—" His eyes snapped open in alert as he lifted his head.

Ioryogi did the same as he stood up on the table. His mouth slightly agape with fire just wanting to escape. "He's coming….I can sense him…."

"Yeah…..and….someone else….someone…." Syaoron murmured idly before his eyes went wide with fear and worry as did the stuffed toy. "Oh _shit_, Yuui!"

* * *

He should really stop running out of nowhere. While he wasn't old in a sense, his running days were long since over and his age was beginning to haunt him. Not even close to the house, Yuui was then walking slowly through the town. His back was hunched over as his feet were being dragged though the sidewalk.

While it was a pretty stupid thing to do, he didn't regret doing so. He had to get back to the house and confront Syaoron. The nagging in the back of his mind was getting too much and now that he had time; he won't take any excuse the other would have and just get him to _talk_.

He had been thinking for a bit though. He probably was rushing into something that he probably wasn't ready for. He may not like it or worse; be scared of it. He was never the confronting type ( unless provoked ) so he was somewhat certain that won't get the answers or won't stick around to hear it.

But he wasn't going to run. Not this time.

He liked Syaoron for quite some time; that was a fact. Maybe he should have said something on that day when he found that room but he was scared to say anything else. Syaoron doesn't seem like the type of person to lie but he was the type of person to hide things from others. Syaoron owed him some real answers and he owed him the courage to hear it. He wasn't sure what drawn him to the young man in the first place but he hoped that feeling doesn't go away any time soon.

"Excuse me."

Blinking, Yuui turned around and saw a burly man in a coat and hat in his sight. He smiled politely but tiredly as he bowed a bit. "Um, yes? Is there something wrong?" He couldn't help but feel a slight chill from the man. "Are you new in town by any chance?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." The man stepped closer to him. "Do you by any chance know a guy named Syaoron Li?"

"Uh…yes, I do." Yuui took a step back without knowing. "Why do you ask?"

There was something shining in the sunlight behind the man as he took a step closer. "I'm an _old friend_ of his." He continued. "And I just wanted to give him something while I'm here. A gift, I would say."

"O-Oh, a gift." Yuui nodded with a smile. "Maybe I can give it to him for you .What is it?"

Just then a big knife came into view as the man quickly stepped forward to the blonde. "Your bloody corpse."

Yuui didn't have time to react as he saw the knife. His body still as his eyes went wide. He had to move, he had to get away from the man but his legs wouldn't let him. He was stuck and he was going to die. He watched in slow motion his life passing through his eyes as the knife sank into flesh; earning a slight squishy sound to it.

Only….the knife never hit the blonde's body.

Both him and the man were surprised to see another person enter the fight. But the short brown hair was unmistakable and as the third person lifted the head; so were those brown eyes.

The man stepped back as the knife was stuck inside the body.

"S-Syaoron….?" Yuui managed to say; both scared and worried for the other.

The young man in question glared at the man before him as his arms were wide out; as if to shield Yuui. He gritted his teeth. "That prudent scent, that chilling presence…I knew…I knew it was you…" He chuckled tiredly. "You just never know when to quit, do you?"

The man growled as he clenched his hands into fists. "Neither do you. How long do you intend to keep this up, being?"

"Until my real last dying breath." Syaoron answered; his tone blank but with a hint of anger. "And I won't go down without a fight this time around. I promise you that."

"Then you better be prepared this time." Another knife came out as the man started running towards the two. "Because I won't hold back!" Before he can even get close to the brunette, he suddenly step back as he landed on his rear.

Black shadows come from below the young man as they peeled off the sidewalk and hover in mid air towards the man. Snarling with teeth and malicious eyes it stared back at the intruder; waiting to strike.

"You can't do anything." Syaoron stated with the slightest of smirks. "Not here and not now. I know who you really are but you can't show it to me. You may be powerful but your form's still weak. You _can't_ do a thing without it crumbling within you."

With a snarl, the man got up and pointed at Syaoron with the knife. "Mark my words! I will get that item from you and soon….real soon, I'll make sure you won't stand in my way anymore!" And with that, the man ran away from them.

Sighing, Syaoron dropped his arms. "God….and I thought human were annoying." He heard a plop and a shuddering gasp as he turned around. "Uh…Yuui?"

"W-W-What?" Yuui can only get out. It all happened way too fast. The near-death, the shadows, the conversation. He didn't know where to start.

"Hey…" Syaoron knelled down in front of the blonde. "Yuui, are you alright?" He can see how scared the other was and he tried to calm him down. "That man…he didn't hurt you, did he?" He wanted to reach out but he rather not trigger something bad within the blonde.

As scared as he was, Yuui was somewhat soothed by the soft comforting voice the other had. With his heart beating quickly, he shook his head. "N-No…I'm a-alright…" He blinked before his eyes trailed down to the other's chest. "O-Oh my god, Syaoron!" He reached out and touched the other's chest. "The knife!"

"Hmm?" Syaoron looked down and blinked. "Huh….would you look at that…?" The knife was plunged into his chest; possibly through his heart. It was bleeding but not so much as it had yet to stain his shirt greatly.

"You were careless back there." Just then the familiar blue stuffed toy came around and plopped over Syaoron's shoulder. "Thankfully it was messy shot from him so you got off light."

"You call this _light_?" Syaoron couldn't help but chuckle. "What dimension are you from? Light's getting a small bruise or a scrape. This is anything _but_ light."

"I call it as I see it, kid." Ioryogi then turned his attention to the blonde. "Ah, he's still conscious."

The brunette went back to the blonde and found that the blonde was gripping his chest; very close to the knife as blue eyes were wide with confusion.

There were a million questions running through Yuui's head but his mouth just wasn't functioning at the moment. He can only sit there and stare at the other and the apparent stuffed toy that was now anything _but _a toy. With a tighter grip on the other's chest; staining his hand with blood, he gulped. "S-Syaoron…"

"Yes?"

"A-Are you…are you dead….?" Yuui gritted his teeth a bit.

With a sad smile, Syaoron placed a hand over the blonde's; squeezing it as he lowered his head. "That…is a good question, Yuui."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Freaking finally! OTL


End file.
